


Marry Me

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Law & Order: SVU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fake pregnacy, G!P, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Korra G!P, Love at First Sight, Obsession with weddings, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: Para Lena Luthor, ponerse un anillo en el dedo anular y planear una boda ha sido un sueño secreto que ha tenido desde que era una niña a pesar de que considera algo absurdas las directrices sociales que dictan que una mujer debe estar casada antes de los 25 años, edad que está rebasando por apenas un par de años.Aunque es una mujer de ciencia en extremo inteligente e independiente en muchos aspectos, no ha podido seguir reprimiendo su deseo por vestirse de blanco y desfilar por el altar del brazo de su amor verdadero, tal cual lo han hecho sus padres, su hermano y dos de sus mejores amigas respectivamente y considera que después de dos años y medio de relación con su “perfecto” novio Jack Spheer, es tiempo de “atar el nudo”.Pero el perfecto sueño de Lena se derrumba después de que Jack, cansado de sus incesantes indirectas, decida terminar con ella porque “simplemente no está listo para dar el siguiente paso”.Ahora con la presión de no estar soltera y los molestos “¿Cuándo te casas?” de la mayoría de familiares y algunos de sus amigos que parecen burlarse de ella mostrando a cuadro sus “perfectos matrimonios”...
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Korra/Asami Sato, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora con la presión de no estar soltera y los molestos “¿Cuándo te casas?” de la mayoría de familiares y algunos de sus amigos que parecen burlarse de ella mostrando a cuadro sus “perfectos matrimonios”, Lena no dudará mucho y buscará cualquier manera de conseguir ponerse un anillo al dedo con tal de restregar su “victoria” ante todos aquellos que se han burlado de ella diciendo que “se quedaría a vestir santos” inscribiéndose a un curso que le promete conseguirle una boda segura, pero una vez que consiga su objetivo principal, ¿será Lena capaz de casarse solo por la conveniencia de conseguir su tan ansiado anillo o encontrará el amor en la travesía de esta aventura?

**SINOPSIS **

Para Lena Luthor, ponerse un anillo en el dedo anular y planear una boda ha sido un sueño secreto que ha tenido desde que era una niña a pesar de que considera algo absurdas las directrices sociales que dictan que una mujer debe estar casada antes de los 25 años, edad que está rebasando por apenas un par de años.   
Aunque es una mujer de ciencia en extremo inteligente e independiente en muchos aspectos, no ha podido seguir reprimiendo su deseo por vestirse de blanco y desfilar por el altar del brazo de su amor verdadero, tal cual lo han hecho sus padres, su hermano y sus dos mejores amigas respectivamente y considera que después de dos años y medio de relación con su “perfecto” novio Jack Spheer, es tiempo de “atar el nudo”.  
Pero el perfecto sueño de Lena se derrumba después de que Jack, cansado de sus incesantes indirectas, decida terminar con ella porque “simplemente no está listo para dar el siguiente paso”.  
Ahora con la presión de no estar soltera y los molestos “¿Cuándo te casas?” de la mayoría de familiares y algunos de sus amigos que parecen burlarse de ella mostrando a cuadro sus “perfectos matrimonios”, Lena no dudará mucho y buscará cualquier manera de conseguir ponerse un anillo al dedo con tal de restregar su “victoria” ante todos aquellos que se han burlado de ella diciendo que “se quedaría a vestir santos” inscribiéndose a un curso que le promete conseguirle una boda segura, pero una vez que consiga su objetivo principal, ¿será Lena capaz de casarse solo por la conveniencia de conseguir su tan ansiado anillo o encontrará el amor en la travesía de esta aventura?

**¿Y nosotros para cuándo?**

El ambiente está cargado de cierta emoción, su rostro gira discretamente hacia los lados observando a los invitados, puede adivinar un poco de fastidio en algunos rostros mientras que en otros se ve la genuina emoción de presenciar aquel momento de la feliz pareja que permanece frente al altar con el párroco oficiando la tradicional ceremonia.

No puede evitar dar un pequeño suspiro de escondida emoción y le dedica una mirada enamorada a su apuesto acompañante sentado a su lado usando ese elegante traje en tono oscuro con su camisa blanca portando una expresión seria casi aburrida con su ceño fruncido.

—Es algo emocionante, ¿no? — Murmura la joven que porta un sencillo vestido en tonalidad beige con un escote lo bastante discreto y mostrando solo la piel necesaria mostrando su elegante porte con su sencillo peinado que solo eleva su oscuro cabello recogido en un pequeño moño.

—Sí, claro — responde con desanimo el muchacho conteniendo un bostezo — no entiendo como alguien se puede emocionar de permanecer una hora sentado presenciando todo este circo.

—¿Perdón? — La joven gira su rostro completamente hacia su acompañante.

—Sí, ¿para qué gastar tanto si dentro de un año o menos tal vez ya estén firmando el divorcio? — Externa su opinión encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué que hay con el amor que se profesan? — Intenta refutar dejando que su lado romántico y emocional tome control de sí.

—Ay Lena, ¿no me digas que crees en todas esas boberías del “juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe”? — El joven vuelve su rostro hacia su novia — El amor es solo una bobería que han inventado para poder venderlo en mercadotecnia — añade.

—¿Tu no crees en el matrimonio? — Pregunta sorprendida Lena con un poco de dolor en su voz.

—Por supuesto que creo en el amor, en lo que no creo es en pararme frente un altar y hacer un circo como este, simplemente creo que no es necesario armar todo un show cuando sabes que quieres a esa persona — murmura bajando la voz para distraer la atención que están recibiendo.

—¡¿Perdón?! — Alza la voz desviando la atención de los protagonistas.

—Lena, baja la voz… — Pide su novio intentando sonreír de manera disimulada hacia los otros invitados que les dedican algunos “shhh”.

—Jack, es que no puedo creer que no tengamos la misma idea sobre el matrimonio — se exaspera Lena tratando de modular su tono molesto — pues yo espero que cuando nos casemos cambies de opinión al respecto porque creo que ya va siendo hora de que pongas un anillo aquí — señala su dedo anular.

—Lena este no es el tiempo ni el momento, por favor… — Intenta dialogar.

—Lo digo en serio Jack — alza la voz una vez más desviando la atención hacia ellos una vez que el silencio se apodera de la iglesia.

—Lena, ya te lo he dicho — responde entre dientes con una expresión incómoda sonriendo a los invitados que los observan de soslayo — No estoy listo para dar ese paso — vuelve su mirada hacia su novia.

—Llevamos más de dos años y medio de relación, nos conocemos lo bastante bien y creo que ha llegado el momento — responde con molestia — ¿qué es lo que te hace dudar de esto? ¿A caso no me amas? — Le duele hacer esa pregunta porque ha trabajado duro para que su relación funcione lo suyo.

—Lena, cariño — su tono condescendiente le molesta pues siempre que tocan el tema, Jack desvía la conversación a otro punto — claro que te amo, pero ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y ambos acordamos esperar el momento adecuado — intenta razonar pues ya con esta es la enésima vez que vuelve a hablar sobre eso — porque todavía hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de asentarnos como… matrimonio — la sola pronunciación de la palabra provoca escalofríos en el joven, es evidente por su desagrado al mencionarla — ¿Por qué mejor no guardamos silencio y dejamos que ellos tengan su momento? — Intenta tomar su mano entre las suyas, pero la joven la aparta de manera brusca.

—Veo que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo — le dedica una fría mirada Luthor, de esas famosas que te hacen congelarte en tu lugar mientras Lena se levanta de la incómoda banca de madera — si no piensas colocar un anillo — levanta su mano moviendo su dedo anular izquierdo — creo que será mejor terminar — sentencia comenzando a caminar hacia la salida interrumpiendo nuevamente la ceremonia.

—Lena, espera… — Jack intenta tomar su brazo — Hablemos — pide murmurando entre dientes manteniendo la sonrisa incómoda en su rostro dirigida hacia todos los presente curiosos que los miran.

—He dicho — sentencia Lena caminando a paso apresurado hacia la salida pensando que Jack le sigue de cerca.

Una vez que se ha alejado de la entrada de la iglesia se vuelve solo para comprobar que Jack ha decidido quedarse en la ceremonia y no ir tras ella así que suelta un suspiro con pesadez pues es consciente de que ahora ya no tiene ni anillo y mucho menos novio; da un golpe al suelo como si fuera niña haciendo berrinche pues sabe que su sueño está más lejos y que debe buscar la manera de conseguir su tan ansiado trofeo pues ahora siente que va contra reloj para no quedarse como la “solterona” entre sus amigas, pues ahora compite contra Asami para ver quien se casa primero y ciertamente va perdiendo por mucho.


	2. ¿Es en serio?

**¿Es en serio?**

—Ni una llamada, nada — murmura Lena acercando el vaso con whisky a sus labios para da un largo sorbo tragando en seco sintiendo el ardor mientras el líquido ambarino desciende por su garganta, aunque no hace ningún tipo de gesto debido a que ya se ha acostumbrado al sabor del alcohol.

—Mejor así — interviene una joven castaña y alta, su delgada figura mostrando el avance de sus casi cuatro meses de embarazo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga — nunca me agradó — añade haciendo un gesto de desagrado al pensar en el susodicho consiguiendo un asentimiento en acuerdo por parte de sus otras dos amigas intentando darle animo a su, emocionalmente, deshecha amiga.

No es que el trío de mujeres odien a Jack porque Lena ha tenido sus momentos de felicidad a su lado, pero si hay ciertos aspectos de su personalidad despreocupada que nos les agrada porque algunas veces ha herido indirectamente a la pobre de Lena; y ahora, con los sucesos recientes solo se dan cuenta de que su amiga ha hecho bien en dejarlo pues estando con él solo se estancaría y su futuro sería incierto por la falta de compromiso por parte del muchacho por lo que Lena podría estar tirando sus mejores años de vida al lado de alguien que no vale la pena.

—¿Debería llamarlo? — Pregunta de la nada Lena, con la mirada perdida mirando hacia la nada fija en ese punto, sus ojos cristalizados por el dolor que le ocasiona la ruptura — Debería llamarlo y disculparme por ser tan insistente… Yo… — Suelta un sollozo mientras sorbe por su enrojecida nariz derrumbándose en los brazos de una de sus amigas.

—De eso nada Lee — interviene una joven de cabellos acuamarina cuyos ojos azules le miran de manera compasiva sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por sus hombros — tu no hiciste nada malo por lo cual debes disculparte, al contrario, deberías tomar el teléfono y agradecerle por dejar ver su verdadera personalidad — recarga su sien contra la de su amiga mientras hace más afectuoso el abrazo.

—Michiru tiene razón — concuerda una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada verde, quien podría pasar como su hermana gemela sino es por las ondulaciones de su cabello negro — con Jack no hay un futuro del cual hablar, menos mal te libraste a tiempo de él — señala y consigue que su amiga desvíe su atención de la nada.

—Lo que debemos hacer es olvidarnos de él, dejar esto — quita el vaso de las manos de Lena para evitar que siga dañando a su pobre hígado — e irnos de fiesta para que conozcas nuevos prospectos — da un ligero trago a la bebida que ha estado tomando Lena y hace una mueca — Lee, ¿te quieres matar con esto? — Le regaña.

—Concuerdo con Sam — opina Michiru — excepto en la parte de conocer prospectos — añade dejando libre del a su amiga — a Haruka eso no le agradaría en absoluto — consigue una pequeña risa por parte de Lena.

—Bueno, lo dices porque ya tienes a alguien al igual que Sam — Asami observa a su amiga sonrojarse mientras esquiva su mirada — por lo que no entiendo por qué quiere hacer esto — la mencionada vuelve a dar un trago largo de la bebida para no responder además de mirarle sorprendida porque con su embarazo no debería estar ingiriendo alcohol aunque sabe que si le recrimina responderá con que “fue un antojo, tengo permitido hacerlo solo con una pequeña cantidad, no me juzguen” — pero Lena y yo estamos disponibles — acomoda un mechón tras su oreja y le dedica mira divertida.

—Bien, bien… — Interrumpe Sam — yo solo lo decía para convencer a Lee de salir a distraerse un poco tampoco es para tanto — se encoge de hombros — no cambiaría a mi Alex por nada del mundo — agrega a la defensiva — además ya hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos solo nosotros cuatro — tanto Asami como Michiru asienten en acuerdo — conozco este nuevo lugar que… — comienza de manera entusiasta cuando Lena le interrumpe.

—Chicas les agradezco su preocupación, pero tendré que pasar de esto — sus tres amigas le miran tristes pues comprenden por el dolor que está pasando porque realmente no es nada fácil dejar atrás una relación de más de dos años — preferiría quedarme en casa a ver alguna comedia mientras como helado o podría continuar con el prototipo en el que estoy trabajando… o no — les dedica una sonrisa apenada al sentir la mirada severa de sus amigas que saben que si se pone a trabajar serán días en los cuales no pegará un ojo solo para mantenerse distraída — bromeo chicas — intenta tranquilizarles — pero ya en serio, preferiría quedarme aquí y solo descansar…

—Para amargarte el rato pensando en ese idiota — interrumpe murmurando entre dientes Sam — Lee, lo digo en serio si… — Se ve interrumpida por el tono musical de su celular sonando en su bolsillo — Perdón… — Se disculpa para responder — Hola amor, aquí estamos todavía intentando sacar su trasero del sillón… Sí, ´Sami y Michi… Pensábamos llevarla de fiesta, pero no coopera, estaba pensando secuestrarla y llevarla a Las Vegas unos días… — Comenta de manera maliciosa provocando que sus amigas rían ante su ocurrencia — Ya voy, yo también te extraño y ella también — baja su mano hacia su abultada barriguita — te amo… Yo más… No, tu primero… Tú… Bueno, bueno te colgaré yo — corta la comunicación al ver la mirada acusadora de sus amigas pues sabe que si siguen así la llamada se extenderá más — ¿Qué?

—En fin, vayamos para distraernos — Michiru intenta persuadir a su amiga.

—Les agradezco chicas, en serio — les dedica una sonrisa apenada — pero no tengo ánimos, lo dejamos pendiente para otro día lo prometo, ¿les parece? — Pregunta esperanzada de que le desistan.

—Bueno, pero tenemos esto pendiente — advierte Sam decidiendo pro sus otras dos amigas — vendré mañana para ver cómo sigues así que, si te encuentro trabajando, destruiré, destruiremos tu estudio — añade sobando su vientre — tu estudio — advierte acercándose para abrazar a su amiga.

—Nada de trabajo, lo prometo — le regresa el abrazo que es algo dificultoso de corresponder por su estado de buena esperanza.

—Cualquier cosa nos llamas Lee — se acerca Michiru a darle un abrazo y beso de despedida en su mejilla tomando sus manos una vez que se han separado dando un ligero apretón a sus manos solo consiguiendo un asentimiento y una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de su amiga.

—Estoy con Sam si eso pasa — Asami le da un fuerte abrazo solidario sobando su espalda antes de separarse de ella.

—Lo prometo chicas, nada de trabajo — les sonríe levemente y las acompaña hasta la puerta de su penthouse.

Una vez que se ha quedado sola, Lena comienza a reflexionar sobre los argumentos que le han dado sus amigas, pero su temor a quedarse sola y cumplir su tan ansiado sueño de lucir un anillo en su mano pueden más en su deteriorado estado emocional pues eso es algo que mantiene completamente como un secreto incluso para sus mejores amigas porque teme que se burlen de ella, aunque sabe que nunca lo harían puesto que han pasado por demasiadas cosas como para burlarse de ella pues considera dicho sueño como una nimiedad.

Ella, Lena Kieran Luthor, una de las herederas más importantes de toda Ciudad Nacional, una profesionista exitosa y en extremo inteligente, tenga el “tonto sueño” de presentarse ante el altar y casarse de blanco con el amor de su vida pues supone que ese tipo de pensamientos solo los tendría una chica sin metas en la vida y no ella misma, a quien han educado para sobresalir en todo lo que hace, pero a veces olvida que como toda chica puede permitirse tener esa ilusión de modelar los hermosos vestidos de novia, seleccionar las invitaciones y arreglos florales que quiere para la decoración, la lista de invitados, probar los platillos que servirán y degustarán, el pastel… en general, compartir ese especial momento al lado del amor de su vida como lo han hecho sus padres y recientemente su hermano Lex.

Bien, quizá está más enamorada del proceso que conlleva planear una boda, pero en el fondo sabe que sueña con encontrar el amor de su vida y permanecer a su lado tanto tiempo como lo han hecho sus padres, celebrando más de veinticinco años de matrimonio y tener un coeficiente intelectual elevado no aleja esos sueños “bobos” que tiene, es una chica así que puede permitírselo.

Así que, levantándose del sillón, se dirige hacia el baño completamente decida a remediar las cosas con Jack para cumplir ese sueño que tiene desde niña cuando ha presenciado la boda de una de las amigas de su mamá, aunque deba ser ella quien le dé el anillo a Jack, lo obligará a casarse con ella de una u otra manera.

Se horroriza al comprobar su mal aspecto ante el reflejo en su espejo, su cabello está completamente desaliñado mientras que sus ojos se muestran levemente hinchados y su nariz podría hacerla aparecer como Rodolfo, el reno en la próxima pastorela así que completamente decidida, toma una ducha para lavar su mal aspecto y con él, los rastros del dolor de su ruptura que pronto solucionará, de eso está segura.

Saliendo de la ducha, decide usar un sencillo vestido azul oscuro que llega a la altura de sus rodillas pegado a su cintura dejando un considerable vuelo en la parte de la falda mientras que se abraza perfectamente a su torso dejando a la vista solo la parte necesaria de su blanca piel decidiendo que usar atractiva lencería roja no está completamente descartado porque quizá en la reconciliación siga después de hablar y solucionar las cosas.

Aplicando un ligero maquillaje para dejarlo al natural solo aplicando un poco de rubor y sombras sobre sus párpados, termina colocando su famoso labial carmesí para resaltar el atractivo de sus labios y una característica que comparte con Asami y por lo cual, casi siempre les confunden.

Tomando un profundo respiro y un poco más de valor al beber más whisky, sale completamente decidida a recuperar a Jack, aunque humillarse a rebajarse y rogarle colocándose de rodillas no está en sus planes, no es una opción que descarta completamente.

Durante todo el camino, los nervios se apoderan de ella y se presentan en el temblor de sus manos que se extiende hasta sus piernas que, para el momento en que entra en el elevador del edificio donde vive Jack, parecen gelatina por lo que al llegar a su piso; saca su espejo de su bolsa de mano para comprobar su aspecto y dando un suspiro decidido, se adentra en el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento sacando la llave de repuesto que tiene abre la puerta encontrando el lugar en completo silencio por lo que comienza a dudar de que el muchacho se encuentre allí y provocando que sus nervios se vuelvan a apoderar de ella.

Toma una profunda bocanada de aire para disipar su intranquilidad decidiendo entrar a inspeccionar y mientras lo hace, se quita el abrigo dejándolo en el perchero junto a la entrada.

—Jack… — Murmura sin obtener respuesta — Jack… — Vuelve a intentarlo una vez más caminando por el pequeño pasillo que lleva al comedor pues se puede observar luz escapando por la parte de debajo de la puerta, está pensando en que quizá debería dar media vuelta y regresar otro día aunque una loca idea entra en su mente y comienza a bajar el cierre de su vestido comenzando a bajarlo por sus hombros y está por quitarlo completamente cuando abre la puerta que divide la sala con el comedor y se encuentra con seis rostros completamente sorprendidos y estupefactos mirándola a medio desvestir, por un momento se queda estática sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar cuando escucha una voz conocida y su atención se centra en un par de rostros conocidos además de los papás de Jack — Tienes que estar bromeando…

Por suerte no se ha desnudado completamente así que se da media vuelta con rapidez colocando con su vestido en su lugar sin subir el cierre y se dirige a la puerta con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—Lena… Espera — Jack sale tras ella intentando detenerla para hablar — Lo siento, espera, ¿quieres? — Le sujeta por el brazo, aunque Lena se suelta dando un tirón de manera brusca.

—¿Hablar de qué? — La joven pelinegra toma su abrigo y está por colocárselo cuando una voz femenina se acerca y toma posición cerca de Jack — ¿Es en serio? — Les dirige una mirada mortal Luthor provocando cierto temor en el joven.

—Lena, yo…

—¿Hace cuánto? — Ataja Lena — ¿Era solo una amiga? — Pregunta en tono irónico.

—Estamos próximos a casarnos — la joven alza su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo de compromiso — tú has la cuenta — suelta de manera mordaz sujetándose a su brazo.

—Lena, yo en verdad lo siento… — Interviene Jack nervioso al ver la expresión asesina de Lena, su apellido formando una máscara impenetrable que solo la ha visto usar cuando se trata de negocios para destrozar a sus adversarios — Quería decírtelo… Pero tu solo me presionabas para dar el siguiente paso y yo… Yo sentí nervios… Y con Shiobban solo se dieron las cosas…

—Ahórrate las mentiras, afronta esto como lo que se supone que eres… ¿No decías que tenía mal aliento? — Suelta con veneno intentando no mostrar cuan herida se siente dejando pálido al muchacho abriendo la puerta para salir de allí lo más rápido posible — Espero que los atropellen al salir de la iglesia — añade dando un portazo caminando con rapidez hacia el elevador para salir de allí porque siente que el aire le falta.

No todos los días te enteras de que tu ex está próximo a casarse cuando han terminado hace poco más de semana, se siente traicionada y humillada pues ha llegado a solucionar las cosas, hablar e incluso rebajarse a disculparse y rogar si es necesario, pero el cuadro que ha encontrado le ha destrozado por completo por lo que ahora se siente más frágil que antes y una vez que entra en el elevador, se derrumba ante todas las emociones que está sintiendo en ese momento.

Quizá solo hoy se dará el lujo de derrumbarse y llorar para volver a ser fuerte mañana, después de todo ella es Lena Kieran Luthor y como todo Luthor, se le ha enseñado a no mostrar compasión y no descansar hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y lo que quiere en ese momento es conseguir su anillo así que hará cueste lo que cueste hasta obtenerlo por lo que se pone de pie levantando la cabeza con altivez mientras limpia el rastro de la única lágrima que ha derramado esperando que las puertas se abran para develar da el primer paso hacia un nuevo comienzo.

El elevador llega hasta el primer piso y sale una nueva y renovada Lena, que, aunque se cae y derrumba a pedazos por dentro, su careta impenetrable está bien colocada y en su lugar pensando cuál será su siguiente paso pues no dejará que Jack se lleve lo mejor de ella porque solo es un patán con quien ha perdido más de dos años de su vida.

Se tenía que decir y se dijo.

Piensa para sí misma mientras se aleja del lugar donde no volverá a poner un pie.

Nunca.

Jamás.


	3. ¿Un curso?

**¿Un curso?**

—Ese bastardo — murmura Sam a primera hora de la mañana después de que Lena les enviara un mensaje pidiendo reunirse en su departamento.

—No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso, es algo demasiado ruin incluso para él — comenta Michiru midiendo sus palabras pues no quiere echar más leña al fuego pues sabe que Lena ya ha tenido suficiente.

—Pues yo digo que es mejor que te hayas dado cuenta en este momento y no cuando ya estuvieran casados — intermedia Asami.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que me haya visto la cara de tonta durante mucho tiempo — se lamenta la pelinegra odiando su lado romántico que le ha cegado para impedir ver las posibles señales que hubiese presentado Jack.

—Pues Lena, no debes darle la satisfacción de que siga amargando tu vida — comenta Sam — hoy sí o sí, nos vamos de fiesta — propone.

—Y hasta crees que seguiré pensando en él — concuerda Lena dando un sorbo a su café — para mí, Jack Spheer está muerto… — Se ve interrumpida por el sonido de una llamada entrante que salta directo a la contestadora de mensajes y dejando escuchar la voz de Jack pidiendo disculpas y solicitando hablar sobre el asunto en privado pues teme que su relación comercial se vea afectada — Definitivamente está muerto después de esto — se levanta y borra el mensaje pensando en una manera de desquitarse haciéndolo sufrir con respecto a las acciones.

—Está dicho, nos vamos de fiesta — celebra Sam con satisfacción.

—Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones tranquilas sin nada de fiestas — intenta razonar Michiru pues sabe a qué se refiere Sam, aunque con su estado de gestación tal vez se detenga un poco.

—No seas aburrida Michi — se queja Sam.

—No es que sea aburrida, simplemente externo mi opinión ante tu definición de fiesta — toma su taza con café elevando el meñique para dar un medido sorbo a su bebida mostrando sus arraigados modales que siempre ha mostrado desde pequeña.

—¿Mi definición de fiesta? Oh tu no has dicho eso… — Y ahí comienza una pequeña discusión de que, si una es muy puritana y que si la otra muy libertina, las diferencias de opiniones siempre han sido las mismas, pero es así como han comenzado su fructífera amistad desde que se han conocido en el colegio exclusivo para mujeres hace ya más de catorce años.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? — Pregunta Asami acercándose a Lena dejando a las otras dos enfrascadas en su discusión.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — Lena apura el resto de su café por su garganta consiguiendo una mirada con una ceja alzada por parte de su amiga — No es para tanto Asami, en verdad estoy bien — le da una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

—Bueno, haré como que te creo — dando una mirada de “pero a mí no me engañas” — adivinen, les tengo un buen chisme — la palabra chisme atrae la atención de su otro par de amigas.

—Tienes toda nuestra atención — comenta Sam tomando asiento sujetando su taza para dar un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—Sí — Asami le mira alzando su ceja al ver la velocidad con que se ha acomodado — el otro día estaba caminando por la nueva tienda de cosméticos para probar los nuevos labiales que me habías comentado — observa hacia Michiru — y que no podrán creer con quien me encontré — les alienta para que mencionen nombres, pero con tan mala suerte ninguna ha podido adivinar — Andrea — decide poner fin a su tortura obteniendo una expresión sorprendida de todas — se va a casar — les suelta la bomba.

—¿Andrea Rojas? — Pregunta Sam recordando a la irritante muchacha con quien ha tenido diferencia de opiniones mientras compartían clases en el colegio — Pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que encontraría a alguien que la soportara — se burla pues sabe lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser la muchacha.

—Pues eso no es todo — añade Asami provocando más intriga en sus amigas, especialmente en Lena, quien está contemplando la idea de hacer lo mismo que la muchacha si eso le asegura tener un anillo en su mano.

—¿Hay todavía más? — Interrumpe Michiru poniendo voz al pensamiento de sus amigas.

—No creerán cómo consiguió echarle las garras a su prometido — comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa — con un curso para solteras — les suelta y por un momento todas se quedan en shock hasta que Sam suelta una carcajada a la cual le sigue Michiru y Lena, que parece estar burlándose, aunque mentalmente toma nota de todo lo que dice su amiga.

—Claro, no podría ser de otra manera — Sam se limpia las lágrimas de burla que se han deslizado por sus mejillas — debe estar realmente desesperada, pobre — agrega compadeciéndose.

—Sí, pobre — secunda Lena intentando pensar en una manera de formular una pregunta para saber cómo se llama el curso — y por casualidad, ¿ella, mencionó cómo se llama ese curso? — Trata de no titubear al preguntar.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, creo que mencionó Love algo, no recuerdo bien — Asami intenta restarle importancia — ¿No estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que estás pensando hacer o sí? — Le mira con los ojos completamente abierto, realmente sorprendida.

—Pff cla…claro que no — titubea Lena — solo preguntaba por curiosidad — desvía la mirada hacia cualquier lugar excepto sus amigas que le miran entre apenadas y compasivas por la situación con la que debe estar conflictuada.

—Sí… — Michiru alarga la “i” de esa afirmación mirándole de manera dubitativa — en fin, cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde iremos hoy? — Cambia de tema de la manera más discreta que puede para desviar la encrucijada en la que su amiga se ha metido.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qti2X20w_gA> Fifth Harmony - Miss Movin´on)

La mañana transcurre entre más chismes y platicas que, de cierta manera, le levantan un poco el animo a Lena, quien no puede evitar en la información útil que le ha dado su amiga así que deberá contactar de alguna manera a la insufrible de Andrea Rojas para poder obtener toda la información posible al respecto así que hace una nota mental de buscarla una vez que se quede sola.

***

—Hola, Andrea… — Saluda en tono casual Lena tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible — Supe por allí que te vas a casar… — Se regaña mentalmente por su torpeza al mencionar de inmediato el tema — Me alegro por ti… — Intenta sonar sincera — ¿Cómo lo conociste? — Desvía el tema esperando que saque a flote el tema del curso — De casualidad, ¿sabes cómo se llama? Es para una amiga — agrega de inmediato y la carcajada que se escucha al otro lado de la línea irrita a Lena, pero debe contenerse — Te lo agradecería mucho… — Andrea le envía el link con la información y Lena indaga de inmediato ignorando cualquier comentario que la joven agrega después así que después de musitar un “gracias” corta la llamada y comienza a navegar.

**SINGLE **

**Alex Cabot – Love Coach **

**¿Cansada de que tus citas no funcionen?**

**¿Tu reloj biológico corre sin que puedas detenerlo y no ves para cuando la boda? **

Es la “atrayente” información que Lena puede observar al inicio de la página cuando comienza navegar por el sitio, muerde su labio inferior comenzando a dudar de si será una buena idea lo que está pasando por su mente porque en verdad ansía poder llevar a cabo su sueño así que, tomando nota de la dirección y teléfonos, se levanta más que decidida a dar una visita al lugar.

Total, ¿qué más podría perder?

Algunas veces la desesperación nos lleva a cometer locuras, pero quizá esta locura le cambie la vida, solo espera que sea para bien y vaya que sí cambiará su vida esta aventura en la que se embarcará…


	4. Alexandra Cabot, Love Coach

**Alexandra Cabot, Love Coach**

Con nervios, Lena camina por la calle que indica la dirección del edificio que indica el sitio web, se ha vestido lo más sencillo posible con un par de jeans y una blusa verde junto a una chaqueta color caqui, su largo cabello lo ha dejado suelto para intentar cubrir su rostro intentando pasar desapercibida porque le parece un tanto humillante y desesperado llegar hasta ese nivel con tal de conseguir su anillo y su boda.

Así que aferrando su bolso y apresurando el paso, se acerca a un viejo y modesto edificio con fachada simple pintado de blanco con detalles color verde, Lena está a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se detiene al ver un llamador en forma de mano con una pequeña piedra brillante que simula el diamante de un anillo de compromiso; golpea un par de veces, pero nadie atiende a su llamado por lo que se aventura a adentrarse en el edificio.

Camina por un corto pasillo que guía hasta unos escalones que dirigen a la pequeña sala de recepción donde una joven se encuentra frente a un sencillo escritorio de vidrio atendiendo a otra chica, supone que también asistirá al curso como ella, está a punto de acobardarse y dar media vuelta para alejarse cuando la amable voz de la recepcionista le detiene una vez que ha atendido a la anterior muchacha.

—Hola linda, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — Le dedica una amable sonrisa que Lena no duda en corresponder con algo de nervios.

—Hola — responde simplemente Lena una vez que ha caminado la distancia que separa a los escalones del escritorio de la recepción.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — Vuelve a pregunta la chica a lo que Lena solo se limita a sonreír sin poder responder — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Lena Luthor — la chica baja la vista a su escritorio buscando en la lista los nombres que tiene registrados y lo tacha.

—Luthor, ok — se gira hacia su costado y toma una pequeña bolsita que parece contener algo y un pequeño gafete que tiene escrito su nombre — toma, aquí tienes tu kid de bienvenida, la clase comenzará en diez minutos — agrega señalando hacia donde debe ir — es el salón al final del pasillo.

—Gracias — musita la joven pelinegra tomando el bolso y caminando hacia la dirección que le han indicado.

Solo le ha tomado un par de minutos encontrar el salón, pero sus nervios le han hecho caminar más lento de lo normal por lo que demora un poco más en llegar atrayendo la atención de las presentes cuando abre la puerta para ingresar a la habitación designada encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de cinco chicas más que ya han tomado asiento por lo que, para evitar llamar más la atención se coloca en la última silla de la tercera fila.

Una vez instalada, se enfoca en sus otras cinco compañeras: una chica de cabellos castaños ataviada en ropas de ejecutiva, una chica rubia con un vestido primaveral, otra joven castaña con un vestido demasiado diminuto y maquillaje demasiado llamativo cayendo un poco en lo vulgar, una joven con un poco de sobrepeso enfundada en un par de vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros azul, rojo y líneas blancas llevando un collarín alrededor de su cuello, y por último una mujer rubia de aspecto un tanto maduro como para estar tomando el curso pero con demasiado porte y elegancia con su pantalón blanco de cuadros grandes en color café junto a su blusa verde botella que parece muy concentrada escribiendo en una libreta, demasiado absorta en su escritura como para prestar atención a los comentarios de las demás.

—Que nervios, ¿no? — comienza la chica rubia de vestido primaveral — Hola, soy Quinn — estira su mano hacia su vecina de al lado, la castaña de atuendo ejecutivo.

—Mmm Imra — la chica duda un poco al responder al principio, pero corresponde el saludo — te me haces conocida — entrecierra los ojos pareciendo recordarle de algún lugar — ¿no estuviste en el curso de “domina tu ser sexual? — Pregunta de pronto poniendo un poco incómoda a Quinn.

—No — parece escandalizada — este es el primer curso al que asisto — añade un poco nerviosa.

—Ah sí, yo también — Imra se acomoda en su asiento tratando de ignorar lo que acaba de decir regresando su atención al frente, sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rosado al igual que Quinn.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se apodera de la habitación y Lena no puede evitar dirigir su atención hacia la joven que usa el collarín coincidiendo con que la joven se gira hacia ella.

—Nunca te arrojes por un acantilado mientras estés borracha — señala su collarín riendo de su propia desgracia a lo que Lena le dirige una sonrisa apenada pensando que ha debido estar demasiado loca como para hacer caso a su mente para ir a tomar ese dichoso curso.

—¿Creen que funcione y que de verdad consigamos esposo? — Pregunta con curiosidad Quinn dibujando ciertos patrones en su libreta.

—Pues eso espero, no hay nada que me moleste más que perder mi tiempo — musita Imra observando la pantalla de su celular bufando con molestia al ver que la clase no inicia.

—Pues una de mis amigas lo tomó y seis meses se casó con un millonario y ya no va a tener que preocuparse por pagar las cuentas o la renta ni tener que meterse con viejos mano larga porque hace mucho que se le fue el tren — interviene la otra joven castaña que se encuentra sentada tras Imra, consiguiendo la atención de Lena y las otras tres chicas excepto de la mujer rubia, que continua escribiendo hasta que clickea su pluma y comienza a hablar.

—¿Así que todas ustedes están en busca de pareja? — Lanza la pregunta al grupo, pero nadie responde y vuelve a presionar su pluma observando a todas y cada una de las presentes con una ceja arqueada con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios — ¿y qué han hecho para encontrarla? — Vuelve a preguntar clickeando nuevamente su pluma antes arrojarla a la pequeña mesa que funge como escritorio para después levantarse y caminar hacia el frente esperando respuestas.

—Yo me inscribí a este curso… — Comenta la joven de camisa cuadrada — Bueno mi tía me inscribió — admite en voz baja y completamente avergonzada.

—Yo me he inscrito en Tinder y otras apps — comienza Imra alzando la mano para pedir su turno y hablar — pero no, nadie me convenció — baja la cabeza huyendo la mirada que le dedica la rubia, que parece estar a cargo del curso.

—Bien… — La mujer rubia les observa con los ojos entrecerrados como si analizase las posibilidades de cada una de las asistentes al curso — ¿y no serán ustedes las que no se toman en serio? — Se coloca al frente de la clase e introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón recargándose en el escritorio — Sean sinceras, ¿cuántas citas han tenido, cuántas veces se han quedado esperando esa llamada que nunca llega? — Da un rápido vistazo a la habitación observando con un poco de aburrimiento y cierto fastidio a las alumnas inscritas al curso e interrumpe a Quinn en medio de su respuesta — No, no me respondan, me imagino… — A Lena, la actitud de la “profesora”, si es que se le puede nombrar de esa manera, le parece un poco petulante y altiva por lo que está comenzando a dudar de su decisión al tomar el curso — Vivimos tiempos difíciles porque gracias a la tecnología, estamos a un click de encontrar pareja y con otro — hace un ademán con su mano como si la estuviera sacudiendo — deshacernos de ella, ahora las personas tienen más opciones de donde elegir — les mira con una mueca confiada en lugar de sonrisa — pero gracias a ello, nosotros también — con sus manos se apoya en la mesa para erguirse — yo soy Alexandra Cabot, pueden llamarme Alex — se presenta mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho — y en este curso les voy a enseñar TODOS los secretos para que consigan una pareja que les ponga un anillo al dedo y las lleve ante el altar — enfatiza la palabra todos mientras les sonríe de manera confiada.

Lena le mira incrédula un momento pensando las palabras de Alexandra y no puede evitar pensar en que quizá sean un fraude total por el cual ha pagado una cantidad de dinero considerable, que solo ha sido botado a la basura por lo que no puede evitar soltar una sonora y burlesca carcajada atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras y en especial de una molesta oradora.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? — Con los brazos todavía cruzados pregunta en tono arrogante, Alex le dirige una mirada molesta con una ceja arqueada esperando su respuesta.

—Eh, no… — Lena controla su mini ataque de risa guasona — No, perdón, yo creo que me equivoqué de curso — tomando sus cosas se levanta dispuesta a salir de la habitación — pero ya me voy — se encamina a la puerta voltean en el último momento.

—Está bien, vete — le echa sutilmente Alex — sigue con tu monótona vida aburrida y miserable — añade con un tono de desdén en su voz — mientras todas las que están a tu alrededor — señala a sus futuras alumnas — se casan — agrega con una ligera pizca de gozo burlón.

—Mi vida no es miserable ni aburrida — sisea Lena, defendiéndose apretando la mandíbula pensando que quizá ese ha sido uno de los motivos por los que Jack jamás le ha contemplado como una futura esposa, porque su vida está ligada a una rigurosa y estricta rutina que dicta cómo va su vida.

Alex le mira de manera arrogante con una mueca burlona en lugar de sonrisa y Lena solo puede deducir que le considera tan patética en esos asuntos del amor que ha tenido que recurrir a este tipo de cursos mientras sus otras compañeras le miran con curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa y poco de pena ajena; el silencio inunda la habitación y lo único que lo rompe es el sonido de sus tacones caminando sobre el piso seguido del portazo que da una molesta Lena que sale murmurando maldiciones entre dientes repitiendo las palabras de Alex en tono de reproche dando por zanjada la pequeña discusión.


	5. Me inscribí en el curso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mencionada en el párrafo, para mayor profundidad en el momento...

**Me inscribí en el curso…**

—Sigui con ti vida misiribli y abirridi — la joven de mirada color verde se reprende a sí misma por haber caído tan bajo como aquello dejando entrever la desesperación que reluce en sus poros y si no es porque no quiere verse todavía más patética, se detiene de llamar a Andrea para reclamarle por haberla enviado a un tonto curso con una oradora mediocre aunque eso no impide que marque el número que le envía directo a buzón con un mensaje que le pone todavía más furiosa <<“Perdón, pero de momento no te puedo contestar porque estoy organizando mi BODA”>> se escucha la emoción en su timbre de voz — estúpido curso, estúpida Andrea suertuda, estúpida boda… Ese curso está lleno de mujeres desesperadas y yo no estoy desesperada, no para nada — trata de convencerse mientras masculla entre dientes sujetando con fuerza el volante entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos debido a la presión hasta que un ruido le distrae de su estallido furioso, es el motor de su auto que se supone ha debido enviar a revisión — No, no, no, no me hagas esto, por favor… — Suplica pues tiene un par de reuniones que no ha podido cancelar y con ese infortunado incidente no podrá llegar a tiempo aunque viendo su situación lo único que puede hacer es estacionarse en la orilla de la acera para no quedar a media calle.

Su mente comienza a pensar cómo hacer para llegar a tiempo pues su suerte parece empeorar porque de hecho le ha dado el día libre a su chofer, la batería de su celular está casi agotada, ha olvidado su cartera en el otro bolso y sus opciones se reducen a llamar un taxi o tomar un Uber, pero se decide a llamar a alguna de sus amigas, que sabe no tendrán reparo en ir a recogerle.

Media hora más tarde, Asami estaciona su vehículo unos metros lejos de su descompuesto vehículo mientras una grúa le sigue estacionándose para subir el auto de Lena y llevarlo al taller.

—Gracias Asami — Lena se introduce en el asiento del pasajero dejando su auto en las manos expertas del conducto de la grúa, una persona enviada por su mecánico de confianza — sabía que debía enviarlo a revisión, pero era Jack quien se encargaba de ello y como no he tenido cabeza para pensar de manera correcta en los últimos días… Y parte le di el día libre a Peter…

—No es nada, ¿para qué estamos las amigas? — Responde su amiga dando marcha a su auto — Pero, ¿Qué estabas haciendo por estos rumbos de la ciudad? — Curiosea al darse cuenta de las pintorescas fachadas de los sencillos edificios que parecen pertenecer a un ambiente algo bohemio, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que están acostumbradas en su estilo de vida notando que Lena se pone un poco nerviosa ante su pregunta.

—Estaba de paso, escuché sobre… Eh… Una nueva tienda de café, sí , eso — intenta mentir comenzando a balbucear — y no me crees, lo sé, yo tampoco me creería — admite hundiéndose en el asiento subiendo sus piernas hasta poder abrazarlas contra su pecho.

Asami le dedica una mirada divertida, pero también comprensiva que le hace tener la suficiente confianza de contarle todo así que aguarda a que Lena tome su tiempo para formular su explicación.

Por algún extraño motivo ambas comparten un lazo especial que no comparten ni con Michiru ni con Sam pues desde siempre ha sido así, quizá es porque se han conocido desde ante de formar el tan afamado “cuarteto de la muerte” o tal vez sea su amor por los temas de la ciencia, una pasión que ambas comparten además con Michiru y Sam, conversar sobre eso es un poco diferente porque ambas ya han encontrado al amor de sus vidas y Asami, estando soltera, podría comprender su desesperada situación.

—Hablé con Andrea… — Comienza Lena desviando su mirada hacia el paisaje citadino que ofrece la ventana mientras Asami le mira de soslayo esperando que prosiga, baja el volumen de la canción “weight of the world” de Citizen Soldier que el estéreo reproduce en esos momentos — Quería saber cómo consiguió comprometerse con lo molesta que puede llegar a ser — el comentario hace reír a ambas, pero Asami puede sentir un dejo de envidia en su voz al decir aquello — quería saber si yo también podría hacerlo — añade con un poco de amargura.

—Lena… — Asami ve un espacio libre cerca de una acera y se estaciona para analizar con más detenimiento su respuesta — A ver, para ser feliz no necesitas casarte, necesitas vivir tu vida porque se te está yendo de las manos — intenta hacerle ver que un matrimonio no es tan necesario para sentirse plena o realizada — ¿Cuándo piensas vivirla? — Pregunta sintiéndose culpable porque su pregunta suena más como un reproche que una simple pregunta.

—Lo sé, puede sonar muy tonto ´Sami — admite — pero es algo con lo que he soñado casi toda mi vida — acepta con vergüenza — es un sueño tonto, lo sé, pero es algo que esto — señala su pecho a la altura de su corazón — me exige — cubre su rostro para evitar verse más patética de lo que ya se siente.

—Si es lo que tu corazón más desea, entonces no hay más que cumplir tu sueño — Asami coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga — los sueños son los que nos impulsan a hacer lo imposible para cumplirlos… — Pausa y medita su respuesta — Si no hubiéramos soñado con innovar o crear, jamás hubiéramos conseguido forjar nuestro propio nombre sin que la sombra de nuestro apellido nos eclipsase — añade recordando el motivo por el cual habrían decido iniciar por su cuenta y desde cero sus propias empresas — así que si tu sueño es casarte de blanco frente a un altar y eso te hace feliz, es completamente válido como sueño para mí — Lena vuelve su mirada hacia su amiga y le regala una sonrisa agradecida — así que ve y consíguelo porque TU eres Lena Kieran Luthor y no hay imposibles para un Luthor — agrega en tono de broma porque así es cómo se expresa la propia Lena cuando un reto se presenta ante sí.

—Tienes razón, Yo soy una Luthor — se seca disimuladamente las tímidas lágrimas que ha derramado sintiéndose un poco más motivada.

Aunque ahora se pregunta cómo rayos hará para conseguirlo, una cosa está más que clara: deberá buscar sus sapos que se conviertan en príncipes o princesas azules que le entreguen su anillo.

—¿Y cuándo es ese curso? — Intenta desviar el tema Asami dando marcha al vehículo otra vez.

—Fue hoy — responde Lena recordando la actitud de Alex, que, a pesar de su arrogancia, presiente que hay veracidad en sus palabras y que con sus consejos y tips, el curso logrará su cometido.

—¿Y qué pasó? — Curiosea al ver el desánimo en la voz de su amiga.

—Creo que lo eché a perder — se lamenta relatando lo ocurrido con Alex y su pequeña discusión que ahora que la vuelve a recordar, le causa mayor molestia porque ahora Asami se burla de cómo se ha expresado la oradora — sigui con ti vidi misirible — imita sus palabras con voz un tanto guasona — no entiendo cómo se atreve a tratarme así, a mí, Lena Kieran Luthor — se queja —¿cree que no puedo mandar clausurar su estúpido curso? — Se cruza de brazos visiblemente molesta — Aunque no sé cómo considerar seguirlo si está lleno de mujeres desesperadas — se muerde la lengua dándose cuenta de que ella misma es una de esas mujeres desesperadas mientras Asami le mira como diciendo “no me digas, ¿en serio?”.

—Jajaja, ¿en serio te dijo eso? — Asami no puede controlar su ataque de risa provocando mayor molestia en su amiga — No puedo creer que se atrevió a tanto — admite limpiando una lágrima provocada por su ataque de risa sorprendida de no haber chocado instantes atrás — describió tu vida tal cual es — se mofa ganándose una mirada Luthor, que más que temor le causa gracia porque son pocas las veces en que alguien se atreve a enfrentar a un Luthor saliendo bien librado —oye, no me veas así, sabes que tiene razón porque ambas sabemos que tu vida últimamente se basa en trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, yo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad, no pierdes nada — se encoge de hombros estacionando frente al enorme edificio corporativo que pertenece a su amiga.

—Quizá, no lo sé… — Lena parece pensativa contemplado la idea de volver al curso y tragarse su orgullo para que Alex le guíe e instruya en esos temas — Aunque si vuelvo, deberé disculparme y un Luthor jamás se disculpa, jamás — sentencia pensando que tal vez sí se ha mordido la lengua.

—Lo que digas — Asami le da por su lado — pero sea como sea, pase lo que pase, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional, quizá deberías tomarte el resto del día y pensar muy qué vas a hacer — aconseja antes de que Lena descienda del auto — por cierto, tienes una nueva vecina muy atractiva — comenta una vez que su amiga baja a lo que Lena le mira de manera desconcertada pues no recuerda haber visto algún cartel el edificio de algún departamento en alquiler, aunque le resta importancia porque ahora solo le importa pesar en su nuevo plan que involucra su anillo.


	6. Tal vez las chicas me vayan más… La nueva Vecina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena está muy desesperada...

**Tal vez las chicas me vayan más… La nueva Vecina**

Eso sí que se puede poner como cereza del pastel, tanto apuro para que sus dos reuniones se cancelen dejándola con la tarde libre así que decide dar por terminado su día laboral y se dirige hacia su departamento para pensar en lo que hará y no hay nada mejor que una buena copa de vino para hacerlo.

El recibidor de su edificio está lleno de vida con el entrar y salir de empleados de mudanza que van de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo cajas que supone pertenecen a su nueva vecina que parece no tener reparo en gastos pues son bastantes empleados y pertenencias.

Esquivando ser golpeada por algunos empleados, que se disculpan, se encamina hacia el ascensor que está por cerrar sus puertas cuando una mano morena detiene el proceso y aborda una joven morena de cabellos castaños con un par de los ojos más azules que recuerda haber visto, la chica le sonríe de manera amistosa mientras lleva consigo un par de cajas que parece lo bastante pesadas como para marcar los músculos en sus brazos mostrando su tensión en los bíceps, hecho que Lena intenta ignorar por respeto y temor a que la muchacha piense que es una acosadora.

—¿Te importaría echarme una mano? — Señala hacia el tablero de botones.

—Claro, ¿a qué piso? — Pregunta Lena esperando presionar el botón indicado.

—Veintisiete — responde — gracias — añade.

—Korr… — Grita a lo lejos una dulce voz aproximándose a paso apresurado intentando entrar en el ascensor, aunque con la cantidad de cajas que carga y que le bloquean la visión, le será imposible llegar a tiempo.

—Lo siento, Kar… — La frase queda a medias pues las puertas del ascensor se cierran justo en el momento en que la amiga, o lo que sea de esta chica, pretende dar el paso final.

Lena le escucha maldecir, pero finge no haber escuchado y mientras el ascensor sube piso por piso encerrándolas en un silencio un tanto incómodo porque Lena no es una experta en relacionarse tan fácilmente con las personas a menos que se trate de temas relacionados con ciencia o negocios pues es ahí que pierde sus inhibiciones.

—¿Día de mudanza? — Intenta iniciar la conversación Lena.

—A penas llegando y directo a instalarme — responde la extraña — soy Korra Bauer —se presenta la extraña.

—Sí, es molesto, soy Lena — sin detenerse a pensar extiendo la mano.

—Te daría la mano, pero me parece que las tengo un poco ocupadas — se inclina para colocarlas en el suelo revelando a una joven más o menos de su edad, su piel morena, extrañamente, resalta el color azul de sus ojos que brillan como un par de brillantes zafiros enmarcados por una corta melena castaña y una amplia sonrisa un tanto ladina pero con tintes infantiles y francos — ahora así está mejor — le toma la mano correspondiendo el saludo mientras que con su brazo libre lo pasa por su frente secando unas gotas de sudor provocadas por el esfuerzo y en ese instante, Lena se percata de la esbelta y musculosa constitución de la joven que asemeja al cuerpo de una combatiente de artes marciales mixtas, un dato curioso que no tiene la menor idea de cómo sabe, pero no privará a su mirada de ver los poderosos brazos que sobresale de su camisa cuyas mangas parecen haber sido arrancadas a tirones por los girones que presenta la ropa.

—¿Y de dónde te mudas? — Prosigue Lena intentando distraer su mente de estar divagando en fantasías con la luchadora, digo, con su nueva vecina.

— vengo de la Tribu Agua del Sur y quiero hacerme un nombre fuera del circulo paterno— comenta pasando su mano para revolver sus cortos cabellos — Mi amiga Kara y yo estamos probando suerte en este lado del país — añade dando un ligero suspiro resignado.

—Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres — le compadece Lena pues a eso mismo se ha enfrentado ella cuando ha decidido no usar su apellido para comenzar sus proyectos de vida — teniendo un apellido que pesa, todos piensan que solo eres una niña rica más del montón — agrega con un poco de amargura.

—Y no te dan la oportunidad de demostrar tus habilidades y solo tratan de quedar bien con tu familia facilitándote las cosas — concuerda — no creí conocer a alguien que entendiera el sentimiento… — le sonríe de manera genuina y Lena siente un pequeño vuelco, pero no en el sentido enamorado, sino más bien se siente comprendida aunque no puede negar que se siente un poco atraída así que no descarta a Korra como un posible prospecto a cita y no es que se hubiese vuelto lesbiana de un día para otro, pero quizá ahora lo suyo sean las chicas — Aquí me bajo yo — Korra se inclina a recoger las cajas una vez que las puertas se abren — fue un gusto saludarte Lena… — Deja la frase a medias puesto que Lena no ha mencionado su apellido.

—Luthor y el placer es mío — se despide.

—Bueno pues Lena Luthor, espero que coincidamos en más ocasiones dado que seremos vecinas — comenta sonriendo de manera amable — cualquier cosa, estamos por aquí — agrega y Korra se de media antes de que las puertas se cierren dejando buena vista a su atractiva parte trasera resaltada por sus desgastados vaqueros que resaltan sus botas Jeep en color camel.

—Deberías haber detenido el ascensor… — Recrimina la voz de la joven que han dejado en la recepción, quien sale del otro ascensor y Lena no puede ver su rostro nuevamente porque está de espaldas hacia ella mostrando su buen atractivo al igual que Korra, aunque le causa curiosidad conocer a la dueña de la voz pues quiere saber qué relación tiene con Korra para saber si está soltera o no.

—No te quejes, Kar… — Es lo único que puede escuchar de la conversación pues el ascensor sigue su ascenso.

Una vez que Lena llega a su penthouse, Lena se quita los tacones usando sus mismos pies para arrojarlos lo más lejos posible de su vista pues con el día que ha tenido, lo último que quiere es seguir usando su tortura que llama zapatos y se dirige hacia su sillón dejándose caer boca abajo; da un grito ahogado por la tela del mueble sintiendo que su frustración aminora un poco, aunque ahora que descarta lo del curso, regresa a donde ha empezado.

Quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles y poder solo buscar en algún tipo de catálogo en el cual busca entre las páginas y su futura pareja llegue por paquetería en un par de días envuelta en su caja con instrucciones de uso incluyendo un botón de encendido y apagado para desactivarlo en el momento en que se ponga pesado el ambiente.

Aunque, por otro lado, quizá sí debería darle una oportunidad a las citas con chicas, tal vez con ellas todo sea menos complicado o quizá debería darle una oportunidad al curso, tal como dice Asami, pero no, para hacer eso tendría que regresar y pedir perdón, y el perdón es algo que no está muy bien definido en su vocabulario puesto que es muy raro que tenga que usarlo.

Se levanta del sillón y se sienta como una persona normal viendo a la nada con la mirada perdida hasta que una fotografía en uno de los retratos que cuelgan sobre la pared de su sala llama su atención y se levanta a examinar la foto; en el portarretratos aparecen ella y Jack sonriendo hacia la cámara, bueno más bien, Jack es quien sonríe ampliamente hacia el lente mientras que ella solo expresa una mueca que asemeja a una sonrisa y de pronto vienen a su mente las palabras de Alexandra Cabot “… les enseñaré todos los secretos para conseguir una pareja…”, tal vez ella esté tirando a loca a la rubia, pero por la manera en cómo habla parece muy segura de sí misma para hacerlas llegar a su objetivo: conseguir pareja.

Y sin detenerse a pensar muy bien en lo que hace, toma el cuadro y lo arroja contra la pared, pero como si se tratase de una broma, el marco no se estropea, ni siquiera el vidrio que protege la foto se rompe; no pasa nada, así que llena de furia y frustración, lo vuelve a tomar y lo arroja lo más fuerte que puede, peros sigue sin pasarle nada, lo cual le vuelve a frustrar todavía más. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, vuelve a tomar el cuadro y lo arroja a la chimenea donde lo cubre con líquido acelerante y sin dudarlo, le arroja un fosforo para que arda en el mismo infierno.

Y con esa firme idea de arrancar su pasado e iniciar con optimismo su nueva futura etapa de vida, la mañana siguiente le sorprende mientras permanece parada frente al edificio que ha jurado no volver a ir, indecisa si entrar o no entrar otra vez, formulando miles de excusas con las cuales podría convencer a Alexandra de volver a aceptarla en el curso después de que ella misma se ha hecho expulsar, pero mordiéndose la lengua y tragando su orgullo Luthor, que en esta ocasión no le ha servido de mucho, se aproxima a la puerta después de haber dado como diez vueltas a la manzana decidiendo entrar o no entrar orando y esperando la aceptación nuevamente en el curso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué creen que haga Lena, será capaz de humillarse y tragarse su orgullo con tal de que la acepten de regreso o aplicará lo de "ahí muere"? Qué opinan de la nueva vecina que tiene Lena, creen que se le haga con Korra o quizá sea otra inquilina quien se lleve su atención?


	7. Soy yo, de nuevo… ¿Me aceptaría de regreso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Luthor jamás se disculpa, ¿o sí?

**Soy yo, de nuevo… ¿Me aceptaría de regreso?**

Sin mucho tiempo para arreglarse porque su prioridad es regresar al curso, apenas ha tenido tiempo de combinar su ropa y su cabello está a penas recogido en una coleta alta, aunque algunos mechones se han escapado y a pesar de ser enemiga de lucir fachosa en público, la ruptura con Jack le ha dolido más de lo que quiere admitir, no porque amase profundamente al mentiroso e idiota muchacho sino porque le ha dejado por alguien más que parece ser mejor que ella en los aspectos que Jack busca en una esposa y eso es lo que más le hiere profundamente pues le deja con las incógnitas sobre qué podría estar mal con ella.

Con gesto desesperado, aunque más bien derrotado como el de un perrito apaleado y mordiendo su labio inferior y su orgullo, se aproxima a la misma puerta por la que ha salido el día anterior encontrándola entreabierta, Lena se asoma por el espacio que deja entre ver hacia el interior de la habitación escuchando las voces de Alexandra y sus por ahora ex-compañeras, las escucha quejarse.

—Por ahora, lo que haremos será deshacernos de estas prendas — les indica Alexandra un poco de severidad en su voz.

—Pero es de diseñador… — Se queja la voz de quien identifica como Imra.

—Es un traje que dice “no tengo vida social, soy aburrida y como atún todos los días” — señala Alexandra sin ninguna pisca de simpatía indicando el atuendo de la chica que está al frente de la clase consiguiendo un par de carcajadas burlescas que se intentan disimular — necesitan usar ropa femenina y casual, discreta y no llamativa… Están buscando pareja, no trabajo — Alexandra camina paseándose frente a la clase — usen faldas y vestidos no muy holgados pero tampoco tan ajustados porque no queremos resaltar defectos… — Les dedica una mirada inquisitiva señalando hacia sus alumnas mientras Lena toma nota mental escuchando tras la puerta — colores simples y sin estampados, recuerden que menos, es más — recalca la última frase con tal firmeza mientras mira a las chicas tomar nota hasta que dirige su atención hacia la puerta y hace sobresaltar a Lena cuando la evidencia — llevas diez minutos ahí parada, ¿Qué quieres? ¿qué quieres? — Pregunta alzando una de sus delineadas cejas mirándola de manera tan penetrante que la joven de mirada verde siente que le atraviesa el cuerpo consiguiendo que todas se giren hacia ella.

—Soy Lena… Estuve la clase pasada… — Titubea un poco por la fría mirada azulina que le mira con cierto recelo y escrutinio como si tratase de recordarla, no se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento excepto cuando estaba en una la universidad y debía preparar sus debates en la clase de la profesora Grant porque aquella profesora podía desarmar hasta el filósofo mejor preparado y más sabio, Alexandra le recuerda mucho a ella, quizá hasta son parientes lejanas — ¿Dijiste que mi vida era miserable? — Comenta tratando de ver si con eso le recuerda.

—Ah, sí, claro… — Afirma como si con eso le recordase, para molestia de Lena.

—Cambié de opinión… — Admite Lena mordiendo su lengua, porque en su vida solo se ha disculpado y arrepentido de un par de cosas, aunque haya estado completamente equivocado, jamás había dado marcha atrás en nada y estar admitiendo aquello es ya un paso muy grande — Creo que tienes razón — añade entre dientes bufando y desviando su mirada mientras siente que el rubor se esparce en su rostro aunque la ira se apodera de su interior al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria que Alexandra muestra en sus labios.

—Demasiado tarde, hazme el favor de salir por favor y cierra la puerta… — Responde un poco cruel Alexandra de manera incomprensiva pues no logra ver lo difícil que es para Lena y su orgullo estar humillándose de aquella manera y señala la salida con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Por favor… — Pide Lena desesperada, sus manos se vuelven puños intentando no juntarse a manera de súplica— No quiero morir soltera y sola acompañada de un gato — la rubia instructora puede ver un mar de emociones en sus ojos verdes y hasta parece que puede verlos cristalizarse percibiendo que si es necesario se pondrá de rodillas para pedirle que la acepte, las otras chicas se giran hacia el frente con gestos incómodos y un tanto compasivos porque también comparten la misma desesperación que Lena por encontrar una pareja.

—Bien, supongo que siempre tendremos que enfrentar algún… reto — Alexandra suaviza su fría expresión por un momento viendo a Lena asentir fervientemente y con un gesto de su mano le indica que entre volviendo a su anterior actitud a lo que la chica baja la cabeza con los hombros derrotados entrando lo más rápido que puede para tomar asiento tras la joven con un poco de sobrepeso que todavía lleva el collarín en su cuello mientras que Imra vuelve a su lugar y la chica rubia que identifica como Quinn levanta la mano.

—Busquen colores simples sin estampado, recuerden más es menos… — Quinn recita cada palabra en el orden dicho — Llevas diez minutos… — Se detiene — No, no, no — la rubia tacha lo último de sus notas con su llamativa pluma que tiene un pompón de adorno.

—Graben muy bien mis palabras: la mayoría de las personas se fijan solo en el físico, no lo pueden evitar… — Sentándose sobre el escritorio y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, afirma Alexandra de manera firme mientras Lena toma nota de manera rápida — Es parte de su ADN… Así que, si quieren llamar su atención, TIENEN que mejorar su aspecto — señala como si le diera un poco de pena.

—Pero… ¿No deberías buscar a alguien que…mire más allá de nuestra apariencia física? — Con un poco de titubeo e insegura, pregunta Quinn gesticulando con la mano hacia lo que representa su cuerpo.

—No sé, TÜ dime — con gesto sarcástico y un tanto divertido, responde Alexandra cruzándose de brazos haciendo obvio que están en ese curso por una razón esperando la respuesta de sus alumnas — ¿Cuántas personas se han acercado a ti en plan romántico por tu GRAN corazón? — Le pregunta con toda la ironía impresa en su rostro consiguiendo que las chicas se pongan a pensar mientras Imra suelta sonríe sarcástica ante el comentario mientras las demás colocan un gesto pensativo — Nos guste o no, ÉSTAS son las reglas del juego, aplíquenlas y podrán vivir en bata y pantuflas por el resto de sus días — afirma segura Alexandra consiguiendo la emoción de todas que comienzan a fantasear con el futuro, Lena solo sonríe irónica pensando que quizá Asami ha tenido razón y solo espera que la humillación por la que ha tenido que pasar dé frutos y los resultados que espera, sean positivos para ella tal como asevera Alexandra.

Seis meses, en solo seis meses cumplirá su sueño de toda la vida: UNA BODA y UN ANILLO.

Sonríe satisfecha consigo misma pensando que solo tiene que seguir los consejos de Alexandra y estará a solo cinco meses y veintinueve días de lograrlo todo, TODO.

Pero, ¿Quién cuenta el tiempo? Lena, por supuesto que no.


	8. Guardarropa nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Se trata de que se vean femeninas en todo momento — le regaña — a menos que no estén buscando un hombre, claro — le mira burlona arqueando una ceja con su tono desdeñando un poco su elección de ropa interior mientras Sophie mira su ropa interior sorprendida y un poco asustada, Alexandra le ignora y se acerca a Lucy — Lucy, ellos no quieren una esposa que parezca “teibolera” o de la vida galante — comenta con un poco de cizaña.
> 
> —¿Ah no? — Pregunta Lucy un poco desconcertada ante eso pues esto cambia su perspectiva de matrimonio.
> 
> —No — replica Alexandra mirándola directamente a través del espejo — quieren una esposa para PENSAR en la “teibolera” — recalca la palabra pensar con un gesto de “triste, pero cierto”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me reí bastante escribiendo la parte del resumen, "teibolera" jajajajajajajajajajaja... (perdonen mi sentido del humor simple) espero les guste la sorpresa al doble y tengan paciencia, estoy guardando el Supercorp, será especial, ya lo verán...

**Guardarropa nuevo**

—¡$5600 dólares! — Exclama Sophie, la chica que usa el collarín mientras están en el amplio cambiador probándose nuevos atuendos en la boutique que les ha llevado Alexandra.

—Ay no seas exagerada, no está tan caro— comenta Imra.

—Es que eso es lo que cuesta toda mi ropa — se defiende Sophie.

—Tómalo como una inversión — interviene Lucy, a quien Lena identifica como la chica de aspecto provocador y sensual probándose una falda rosa fucsia junto a un conjunto interior del mismo color mirando su aspecto en el amplio espejo frente a sí acomodando su cabello.

Lena las observa sentada desde un pequeño banco usando un vestido color mostaza con un pronunciado escote. aunque sin caer en lo vulgar, siempre se ha considerado una conocedora de la moda y aunque siente que su manera de vestir es formal con sus trajes sastres, quizá una pequeña renovación a su guardarropa no le caerá mal y con ello el cambio de imagen le asiente mejor.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvSJmY493Ho> Fifth Harmony - Me & My Girls)

—En seis meses podrás tener a alguien que pague por eso y tal vez más — prosigue Lucy con un gesto un poco aburrido haciendo demasiado obvio que confía en que aquello del curso funcione.

—Ay que buena idea, quizá también le pida que escoja mi ropa — responde con sarcasmo Sophie viendo la selección de ropa por parte de Lucy.

—Está bien, si quieres — Lucy se encoge de hombros levantando sus hombros mientras analiza dos blusas buscando cuál combina mejor — No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me vean — comenta muy segura de sí misma detallando su propia figura esbelta cuando ve capta la mirada curiosa de Lena observándola por el reflejo del espejo.

—No te estaba viendo — niega Lena desviando su mirada hacia otro lado evitando mirara la estúpida sonrisa de Lucy así que decide levantarse para alejarse de la exasperante chica.

—Seis meses está perfecto porque ya tengo mi vestido de novia esperando y ya quiero usarlo — comenta Quinn saliendo de una de las cortinas de los probadores usando un vestido un tanto holgado en color rosa pálido.

—Pero si todavía no tienes pareja — le corta las alas Imra que se gana una mirada de reclamo por parte de Quinn — además te falta medio año — observa.

—Pues lo conseguiré, aunque nunca encuentro a alguien que me guste, pero encontré ese vestido y fue amor a primera vista — Quinn sonríe de manera soñadora imaginándose a sí misma usando su vestido el día de boda.

—¿Cómo van? — Pregunta Alexandra entrando al cambiador observando escrutinio las selecciones de ropa de sus alumnas — Ay no, pruébate esto — le entrega una prenda a Quinn — ¿es en serio Sophie? — Desaprueba el holgado vestido en color salmón que la chica ha tomado del perchero mientras ella se encoge de hombros, aunque lo que le causa mayor desaprobación es la ropa interior que lleva pues son un par de bóxers femeninos con un estampado de animalitos en forma de caricatura.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? A muchos les gustan — asegura Sophie.

—Se trata de que se vean femeninas en todo momento — le regaña — a menos que no estén buscando un hombre, claro — le mira burlona arqueando una ceja con su tono desdeñando un poco su elección de ropa interior mientras Sophie mira su ropa interior sorprendida y un poco asustada, Alexandra le ignora y se acerca a Lucy — Lucy, ellos no quieren una esposa que parezca “teibolera” o de la vida galante — comenta con un poco de cizaña.

—¿Ah no? — Pregunta Lucy un poco desconcertada ante eso pues esto cambia su perspectiva de matrimonio.

—No — replica Alexandra mirándola directamente a través del espejo — quieren una esposa para PENSAR en la “teibolera” — recalca la palabra pensar con un gesto de “triste, pero cierto”.

—¿Cómo? — Pregunta confundida Lucy.

—Son… — Intenta buscar una palabra para definir — No intentes encontrar la lógica — aconseja Alexandra para evitarle mayor confusión restándole importancia y pasa a ver lo que ha elegido Imra — Bien, Imra, mucho mejor que tu aburrido traje de ejecutiva — le felicita al ver que ha elegido una falta café que le llega a la altura de los tobillos pero que le da un aire más relajado junto a una blusa blanca que realza sus curvas y pasa a ver a Lena.

—Alexandra, esto no va a funcionar, esta no soy yo — señala hacia el vestido que se ciñe a su cuerpo.

—Puedes ser quien TÜ quieras Lena — afirma y asevera con una sonrisa confidente teniendo la sensación de que al final del curso, Lena lo conseguirá, de eso está demasiado segura — y toma, la nueva tú lo va a necesitar — sonríe para sí misma mientras le entrega un sostén al ver que sus senos no llevan nada de soporte bajo su vestido dejando a una confundida Lena — y rapidito porque todavía falta el maquillaje — les apresura chasqueando los dedos para dirigirse hacia el otro lado del cambiador.

Lena observa intensamente el reflejo de sí misma en el espejo y se da cuenta, aunque no quiere admitirlo, que ha descuidado su aspecto, quizá ha sido esa última semana pasada en la que ha sufrido por el idiota de Jack, pero una chispa de decisión se enciende dentro de sí así que, si quiere que sus esfuerzos valgan la pena, tiene que poner todo de su parte.

Y así, con un pequeño recorte de las puntas de su largo cabello negro, un poco de acondicionador para rehidratarlo, maquillaje ligero y natural, una sesión de humectación en la piel, un par de pendientes nuevos y otros accesorios, una costosa manicura y pedicura, Lena y compañía están listas para dar el siguiente paso en el curso: CITAS.


	9. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

**¿En qué estabas pensando?**

Enfundada en un vestido color tinto que hace resaltar un poco la palidez de su piel, Lena camina a paso lento, pero seguro contoneando un poco sus caderas hacia el lugar donde ha citado a sus amigas, la pequeña cafetería en la que suelen reunirse por el ambiente tranquilo y privado que les ofrece el pequeño local cercano a la torre de L-Corp, Industrias Futuro y el Colegio Mugen; bueno, no exactamente cercano, pero sí en un punto céntrico donde las cuatro amigas pueden reunirse lo antes posible ante el mensaje de Lena pidiéndoles verlas.

—Lee… — La primera en percatarse de su nuevo cambio de imagen es Samanta pues está sentada viendo directamente hacia la puerta de entrada consiguiendo que tanto Michiru como Asami se giren para ver el motvo de su sorpresa.

—Wow — es lo único que atina a decir Asami.

—Tengo que decirlo, te ves realmente hermosa — adula Michiru con una sonrisa sincera y orgullosa de su amiga, aunque se siente un poco celosa porque no ha sido ella quien ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer los cambios en el aspecto de su amiga.

—¿Qué…piensan? — Lena se da una ligera vuelta para mostrar su aspecto completo mientras siente que toda la seguridad comienza a desvanecerse mientras se siente bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de sus amigas que le miran como un científico a las muestras bajo el lente de su microscopio — ¿Es mucho, me veo ridícula? — La falta de palabras le hace pensar que su cambio de imagen es toda una tontería.

—Lena… — Asami se levanta y le sujeta la mano para evitar que salga corriendo a cambiarse la ropa por otra más ejecutiva y seria — te ves magnifica — le da su cumplido.

—Lee, no tengo palabras para decir, simplemente que necesito saber quién te ha podido convencer de hacerlo — Sam le sonríe — además de que quiero saber cuál fue su secreto para arrastrarse a hacer lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero lo más importante, ¿Qué pasa con este nuevo…look? — Gesticula con su mano señalando hacia ella.

No es que Lena no tuviese un guardarropa rebosante de prendas para todo tipo de ocasión, pero al caer en su rutina con Jack habría dejado que su belleza se escondiese tras aburridos trajes sastres de ejecutiva en colores neutros e insípidos.

—Bueno, eso es en parte el motivo por el cual las llamé — una de las meseras que atienden el local se acerca a tomar el pedido de la recién llegada y Lena espera para seguir con su explicación — decidí darle una oportunidad al curso que tomó Andrea — les suelta la bomba sin rodeos y mientras el silencio habría reinado durante todo ese tiempo, éste se ve interrumpido por el sonido de una taza colisionando contra un plato y rompiéndose en el momento, resaltando el ruido por lo vacío que se encuentra el local a esa hora del día.

A Michiru se le ha resbalado el asa del pequeño trasto y ha ido a parar contra el plato esparciendo su contenido en el blanco mantel y provocando un pequeño desastre en la mesa y al cual ya se aproxima el personal a limpiarlo lo antes posible; la persona a cargo les invita a cambiar de mesa mientras se hacen los respectivos movimientos y las amigas, Sam y Michiru, todavía en su pequeño shock, se mueven en movimientos autómatas intentando asimilar lo que ocurre con su amiga, aunque Asami no parece sorprendida en lo absoluto.

—Yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer — comenta Asami atrayendo las miradas de sus amigas.

—¿Cómo, tu sabías de esto? — Cuestiona indignada Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—A ver, a ver…rebobinemos esto — pide Michiru haciendo el gesto de pedir tiempo como lo hacen en un partido de baloncesto, colocando las puntas de una de sus manos en la palma de su otra mano colocándolas en diagonal — ¿Qué tu qué? — Pregunta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Curiosea Sam — Ese tipo de cursos es para mujeres urgidas y tú…no, perdón, pero me niego a creer que lo hayas hecho — Lena intenta no mostrarse dolida ante las palabras de su amiga, pero quizá si les explica, le apoyarán.

—Un momento, sí, ellas son las urgidas — se defiende Lena— yo no —añade intentando convencerse de que ella no es una de ellas — puede sonar loco y descabellado, pero lo estuve pensando…y ustedes mismas me dijeron que pusiera en orden mi vida y eso es lo que estoy haciendo — se justifica tratando de no contarles sobre su sueño.

—Sí, pero nos referíamos a que salieras y conocieras nuevas personas, ampliar el círculo social para que tuvieras opciones para escoger con quien salir, que salieras más — ataja Sam intentando comprender la motivación de su amiga —quizá hasta adoptar una mascota o que se yo — añade.

—Chicas, yo creo que Lena es libre de hacer lo que quiera y si este curso es lo que ella quiere intentar, que lo haga — sale en su defensa Asami tratando de relajar el ambiente — ¿Qué es lo que tiene que perder? — Se encoje de hombros.

—Tiempo y dinero, tal vez — murmura Michiru tomando la postura que tiene Sam, pero porque no quiere ver sufrir a su amiga.

—A ver, en primera, no soy muy fan de tener mascotas, no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarles — recuerda al pez que le habría regalado su papá cuando tenía nueve años y al cual olvidó alimentar por lo cual había tenido que dar su viaje a las tuberías del escusado — y para ustedes es muy fácil juzgar porque no están en mi lugar — les señala con su dedo índice — tienen a Haruka y a Alex que son maravillosas personas — observa a lo cual sus amigas se sienten un tanto culpables por mofarse de su plan — y yo también quiero eso, mi sueño más grande es caminar hacia el altar del brazo de la persona que amo — confieza con la voz un poco quebrada.

—Ay cariño — Michiru se acerca pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola se lado — perdona, no sabíamos cómo te sentías — se siente culpable.

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho? — Sam le mira de manera comprensiva y dulce — Sabes que somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos en todo, cualquier locura que se te ocurra — se acerca y se une al abrazo lo mejor que su abultado vientre se lo permite — y si esto es lo que quieres hacer, pues adelante, tienes todo nuestro apoyo — la chica da un ligero apretón a su hombro.

—Eso es cierto — apoya Asami inclinándose hacia adelante colocando su mano sobre su rodilla dando un ligero apretón en la zona.

—Gracias chicas, en verdad les agradezco por esto — Lena se muerde ligeramente los labios para contener las emociones que la embargan.

—Bueno, si el curso funciona, quizá deberíamos enviar a Asami también — bromea Michiru una vez que el abrazo se rompe — mira que ya te estoy viendo que “te quedas a vestir santos” — el comentario provoca las risas burlescas del cuarteto, pues Asami sabe que bromea.

—Sí, porque también te estás pasando — secunda Sam.

—Pues eso quizá cambie muy pronto… — Comenta de manera misteriosa mirando hacia otro lado son una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Wow, cuéntanos — pide Lena.

—No puedo decir nada porque apenas nos estamos conociendo, quizá pronto les presente a alguien — añade con una sonrisa confidente zanjando el tema, resuelta a no dar detalles.

—Buuu que aguafiestas eres Asami, no más lo emocionas a uno — se queja Sam regresando a su asiento — oye Lee, hablando de eso, ahora que regresas a eso de las citas, tal vez te interese conocer a mi cuñada — comenta de manera casual — observando la manicura de sus manos.

—¿Tu cuñada? — Pregunta Lena un poco intrigada pues Sam nunca había mencionado que Alex tuviera más parientes además de su mamá — Pensé que Alex era hija única.

—Pues no, tiene una hermanita menor que es un amor, un “sunshine” que ilumina la vida de las personas — comenta recordando a su simpática cuñada — además si se me permite decir es alta, rubia, de ojos azules, muy guapa de muy buen ver, atlética con una hermosa sonrisa y es bombero voluntario — la descripción intriga de sobremanera a Lena que se muestra interesada — acaba de llegar a la ciudad así que prácticamente es nueva, se mudará con una amiga así que todavía no tengo su dirección, pero una vez que la tenga, te invitaré a la noche de juegos de los viernes, es una tradición de la familia Danvers — añade casi casi vendiendo a la pobre muchacha.

—Lo pensaré…

Aunque Lena intenta hacerse de una imagen mental de la chica, que parece más bien una fantasía salida de un cuento de hadas, no puede evitar pensar en su sexy vecina, la morena de grandes músculos que ha conocido el día anterior, quizá tenga la oportunidad de salir con ella y conocerla, tal vez ella puede ser su “vivieron felices para siempre” que tanto anhela; aunque la vida le tiene preparado algo mejor, tal vez con unos pequeños tropezones y unas cuantas jugarretas antes de enviarle a la persona indicada.

Pero eso, lo descubrirá más adelante.


	10. Una tarea ¿sencilla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los astros parecen estar de parte de Lena, a pesar de que las cosas se ponen algo difíciles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza en subir capítulo, pero han ocurrido ciertos eventos que me han mantenido alejada, y no, no es broma del día de los Santos inocentes, en fin este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores y espero que compense un poco, he añadido algunas canciones en momentos específicos que debí haber agregado antes, pero a partir de ahora verán más canciones.  
(Nota: perdonen pero me gusta Fifth Harmony y Ava Max).

**Una tarea ¿sencilla?**

Con un poco más de apoyo por parte de sus amigas, Lena asiste al curso semanal y en ese preciso momento se encuentra sentada en uno de los lugares al frente de la clase tomando nota de todo lo que dice Alex mientras su mente comienza a trabajar en poner en acción los tips y consejos.

—…Su futura pareja está allá, afuera — comenta Alex caminando entre las filas observando a sus alumnas — y de ustedes depende encontrarla — les señala tratando de motivar a sus alumnas.

—Alex, no hay nada… No hay nada — replica Lena con un poco de exasperación.

—¿No será, Lena, que has estado muy ocupada stalkeando a tu ex que ni siquiera has salido de casa? — Ataca Alex de manera un tanto filosa a lo cual Lena no puede evitar encogerse un poco en su asiento.

—Alex, yo no stalkeo — se defiende Lena con mucha molestia en su voz mientras dibuja patrones descuidados entre puntos y líneas en la hoja — además, hace tiempo que me bloqueó de sus redes sociales… — admite entre dientes consiguiendo un par de risas de sus compañeras.

—Sí, ya nos quedó claro, gracias Lena — le interrumpe Alex con una expresión arrogante en su rostro caminando de regreso al frente — si de verdad quieren conocer a alguien, deben salir de sus zonas de confort… romper con sus rutinas, se acabaron las cenas con chaperón, las cenas con Netflix — la expresión de Sophie es de derrota total — el sexo en línea — le dedica una mirada acusadora especial a Imra, quien intenta replicar.

—Pero eso te lo dije en privado — murmura entre dientes visiblemente ofendida.

—Si quieres privacidad, ve a confesarte con un sacerdote, querida — se defiende la rubia y dura mujer mientras en el rostro de Imra se le el shock total con su boca abierta — dejen las clases de pilates y yoga y vayan a otras donde pueden conocer a más personas — sugiere — o especialmente mujeres según sea el caso — su mirada azul se dirige especialmente a Sophie pasando de largo a Lena mientras camina por el pasillo de esa fila.

—¿Lo dice por mí? — Pregunta ofendida la joven observando hacia Lucy, quien asiente apoyando la moción de la dura profesora.

—Inscríbanse a un gimnasio — continua con sus sugerencias — salgan, afuera hay un mundo de posibilidades — alienta regresando al frente y se gira hacia sus alumnas.

—Pero — levanta la mano Quinn — para eso está el internet, ¿no? Para no salir — intenta señalar lo obvio.

—Y mira qué lejos las ha llevado eso — señala Alex — no les digo que dejen las redes sociales, sino que utilicen todos los recursos posibles para que las oportunidades sean mayores — intenta hacerles ver su punto consiguiendo un murmullo por parte de Quinn, quien ahora ve a qué se refiere — para la próxima clase, su tarea será conseguir una cita — les anuncia señalando hacia ellas con su dedo índice consiguiendo gruñidos de molestia.

—Eso es en una semana — objeta Lucy.

—Para eso me metí al maldito curso — gruñe Imra.

Y a pesar de que es una tarea que no quieren hacer, las alumnas se muestran resignadas a intentarlo, aunque algunas deban hacer trampa para cumplir con esa tarea.

***

Y con una mentalidad abierta, Lena acepta que la tarea no es sencilla, pero el intentar es mejor que no hacer nada y aceptar su destino que podría ser el de la tía solterona de la familia; por lo que, a primera hora de la mañana enfundada en su ropa deportiva, se encuentra estrenando su membresía en el gimnasio cercano a un par de cuadras de su edificio buscando sus “oportunidades”, en la dura tarea de hacer algunas abdominales.

Y se nota el esfuerzo que está poniendo empeño en lo que hace pues ella nunca ha sido una persona atlética que digamos porque sí, hace algo de ejercicio para mantener condición y su figura, pero no es algo que le agrade hacer porque implica algo llamado sudor.

_“Lo primero que hay que tienen que hacer, es llamar su atención.” _

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59ECtHRJ4Aw> Not Your Barbie Girl // Ava Max (español))

La voz de Alex se reproduce en su mente mientras su torso se eleva y baja buscando algún blanco y el cual puede ubicarlo haciendo levantamientos de mancuernas como un ejercicio para los brazos y quien dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentra ella.

_“Normalmente, con una sonrisita basta, pero creo que con ustedes no será suficiente.”_

El joven parece morderse los labios mientras su mirada no se despega del objetivo que observa en la misma dirección que está Lena, por lo que Lena trata de sonreírle con todo el encanto posible e incluso cuando se levanta, le dirige un saludo con su mano intentando conseguir algún gesto de vuelta, pero no sucede.

Y ahí es cuando Lena se da cuenta de que, la atención del muchacho se encuentra embobada en alguien más a unos cuantos metros atrás de ella en una joven rubia que se encuentra inclinada y con una figura envidiable luciendo un par de atributos demasiado llamativos para su gusto, Lena pone los ojos en blanco mientras se levanta y trata de buscar un nuevo blanco.

Así que, caminando hacia el área de las caminadoras y escaladoras, ubica su nueva presa por lo que acomodando su, un poco desordenado cabello, en su coleta alta mientras se dirige hacia una de las caminadoras en la cual se encuentra un joven trotando ligeramente con sus pantaloncillos demasiado cortos, no es el tipo de personas con quien saldría, pero quizá la cita podría funcionar, después de todo solo necesita cumplir con su tarea designada.

_“Lo siguiente que hay que hacer, es encontrar una forma sutil de romper el hielo, algo con que llamar su atención”_

—Hola — saluda Lena intentando darle una sonrisa simpática consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del muchacho — ¿sabes cómo se enciende esto? — Añade con poco de ignorancia para seguir con la conversación volteando hacia el tablero de la caminadora.

—Eh, sí…tal vez donde dice encender — sugiere con amabilidad a lo cual Lena se abofetea mentalmente por hace una pregunta un poco tonta mientras presiona el botón.

Lena comienza a caminar sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo y la velocidad comienza a aumentar segundo a segundo por lo cual, debe correr más rápido para no ser arrastrada fuera de la banda transportadora y con ese ataque de euforia, no puede contenerse de dar un par de palmadas mientras grita dándose ánimo para seguir corriendo pensando que quizá con ello impresione al muchacho, quien la mira de reojo un poco desconcertado.

_“Y si esto no funciona, lleven un objeto para iniciar conversación o fíjense si él lo tiene…” _

La joven de mirada verde observa de soslayo buscando algo con que seguir conversando y su mirada se detiene en la portada del libro que reposa en el tablero, intenta recordar alguna reseña o referencia que pudiese aparecer en alguna parte del libro.

—Todos mueren — comenta Lena consiguiendo la atención del muchacho.

—¿Qué? — Pregunta desconcertado intentando seguir a lo que se refiere la chica pelinegra.

—Tu libro, Todos mueren — repite lo más claro que su entrecortada respiración se lo permite — ¿está bueno? — añade esperando por la respuesta

—Ah, sí…apenas voy en la págína 20, está muy interesante — asiente bajando la vista al libro — te lo recomiendo — el muchacho se ve interrumpido por la intervención de otro joven que llega de improviso y le acaricia el brazo.

—¿Listo? — El recién llegado le regala una sonrisa y en sus ojos se puede ver el brillo del amor.

—Ah sí, claro — el interlocutor de Lena se inclina y besa los labios del recién llegado tomando por sorpresa a Lena, quien casi se tropieza por observar la escena y así sin despedirse, la pareja se retira mientras Lena se apresura a detener la caminadora.

Se sostiene de los soportes que brinda apoyo en el aparato mientras toma su botella de agua y su toalla para secarse el sudor que comienza a extenderse por su cuello y nuca saltando de la banda transportadora intentando disimular su decepción por lo que ha pasado.

Pero sin rendirse, busca a su próxima decepción, quiero decir víctima, perdón objetivo y se dirige hacia otra sección del edificio un poco concurrida, el boxeo parece ser una buena opción, así que camina en busca de algún instructor, un par de guantes o algo con lo cual tener una excusa para acercarse a los sacos de boxeo.

“Pase lo que pase, no dejen de intentarlo que no se están haciendo más jóvenes.”

Tomando un respiro y completamente decidida, se coloca los guantes y se adentra en el cuadrilátero saltando de un pie al otro como le ha indicado el instructor mientras encara a su oponente que parece tener mejor técnica que ella a simple vista; comienza a dar vueltas huyendo de su oponente esperando lo que pueda pasar, sin entender del todo lo que debe hacer cuando su oponente se acerca, pero no suelta ningún golpe y solo se ríe intentando ser simpática.

—Deja de correr y ataca — le apura el instructor con un poco de exasperación — ¿Eso es todo lo que traes? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Vamos, ataca! — Le anima.

Ante esto, Lena se emociona de más y le suelta tremendo derechazo directo al ojo izquierdo provocando que el oponente se tambalee sujetando el área herida apoyándose en las cuerdas del cuadrilátero mientras la joven de mirada verde salta emocionada festejando su triunfo.

—Ay perdón — intenta disculparse con el muchacho lastimado, pero este sale huyendo dedicándole una mirada de reproche completamente enojado siendo seguido por el instructor a los pocos segundos para ir a revisarlo.

Lo cual deja a Lena con aspecto derrotado apoyándose contra las cuerdas observando la dirección en que se han ido los muchachos mientras murmura “niñas” tratando de averiguar qué más hacer para poder hacer su tarea.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ae9H7a6ICaY> fifth harmony - big bad wolf (español))

—No les hagas caso, es una nenita — murmura una voz cerca de ella que reconoce casi de inmediato y se gira para comprobar si sus sospechas son ciertas.

—Gracias, Korra, ¿cierto? — Finge haber olvidado su nombre.

“Si jugaron bien sus cartas y quieren volver a ver a esa persona, tienen que encontrar la manera de que vuelva a ustedes.”

—Así es, esa soy yo — su sexy vecina morena aparece ante ella con un top deportivo junto a unos pantalones sueltos de yoga cubierta completamente de sudor, sus músculos ahora brillan resaltados por la fina capa de la transpiración lo cual distrae un poco a la joven de mirada verde que se pierde en la traicionera gota de sudor que recorre los marcados abdominales y se estampa contra el resorte de su prenda interior que sobresale del elástico de sus pantalones — Lena, ¿cierto? — A lo cual la mencionada asiente bobamente mientras la joven morena se acerca quitándose los guantes especiales de MMA que ha estado usando para golpear el saco cercano al cuadrilátero peinando hacia atrás sus cortos cabellos quitándolos fuera de su rostro y mostrando con mayor detalle su banda tribal en su bíceps que se flexiona ante el movimiento — Un gusto verte otra vez Lena — Korra se despide girándose para dirigirse hacia las duchas y está a punto de retirarse cuando Lena decide hacer su movida.

—Oye — le llama antes de que se retire — perdona, pero ¿crees que me puedas dar unas clases? — Intenta usar sus encantos para retener un poco más de tiempo a la sexy morena.

—Mmm — se lo piensa unos segundos — sí, claro — accede dirigiendo su atención hacia las máquinas de press para hombros donde parece comprobar algo y luego le hace señas de que le siga hacia el saco de que ha estado usando.

Después de varios consejos y ejemplos de técnicas, Korra instruye en lo básico a Lena mientras golpea el saco que ahora se balancea más que cuando han iniciado con la lección además de una pequeña charla fluida, aunque no ha pasado más allá del tema relacionado al boxeo, Lena decide hacer su movimiento y aventurarse en lo que va a hacer a pesar de que sus coqueteos parecen pasar desapercibidos por la morena, quien a estas alturas todavía no nota que le está coqueteando pues sus reacciones son de lo más naturales como si estuviese tratando con una amiga.

—Muchas gracias Korra, de verdad — agradece deteniendo sus golpes.

—No es nada Lena, ha sido un placer ayudarte — Korra sujeta el saco antes de que golpee a la joven — espero podamos coincidir — la morena comienza a girarse para buscar su maleta deportiva.

—Yo también — Lena se quita los guantes que Korra muy amablemente le ha prestado — y me gustaría compensarte invitándote a cenar un día de estos — ofrece como algo justo por sus clases.

—Has conseguido mi atención ante la palabra cena, porque involucra comida y yo amo la comida — comenta con una amplia sonrisa pensando en los platillos que podrían comer tomando los guantes para guardarlos en su maleta — nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para eso — su mirada se dirige hacia la sección de aparatos de press y asiente hacia alguien que Lena no logra distinguir muy bien porque su atención está más enfocada en la persona delante de ella — un gusto verte otra vez Lena, pero me tengo que ir — la morena alza su maleta y comienza a caminar hacia la persona que ha llamado su atención.

—¿La próxima semana está bien? — Eleva su voz hacia la morena antes de que se aleje pues la música está en un volumen demasiado alto.

—Perdón — se disculpa pues su celular comienza a vibrar — sí, está bien para mí, nos estamos viendo — se despide y responde a su celular caminando hasta llegar con la persona que le acompaña y de la cual Lena solo puede distinguir una melena de ondulaciones rubias con una buena parte trasera de la cual sobresale precisamente su contorneado y redondo trasero, lo cual le causa curiosidad por ver el frente aunque sacude sus pensamientos al regresar a su pensamiento de su cita con Korra y lo cual le causa demasiada excitación, tanta que da un pequeño salto de alegría deseando que llegue la próxima semana.

Y así, da el día de ejercicio por concluido haciendo una nota mental de tal vez no regresar nunca mientras se retira con la mayor satisfacción de haber concluido su tarea impuesta de manera más que satisfactoria.


	11. Ensayo y error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo paso para dejarles este pequeño capítulo y desearles un feliz año nuevo

**Ensayo y error…**

—Pues no soy muy fan del deporte, digamos que hago ejercicio porque me gusta mantenerme en forma y eso — comenta Lena intentando parecer interesante mientras sostiene una copa con agua observando a su cita — hubo un tiempo en que quería ser ciclista profesional, pero me duró como dos días — añade con una sonrisa forzada — intenté practicar ballet cuando era niña, pero la maestra era una “perra” — hace énfasis en la palabra mientras coloca la copa sobre la mesa — y un día mis compañeras llegaron corriendo a la barra diciendo “yo llegué primero, yo llegué primero….” — modula su voz intentando imitar la voz de una niña pequeña — así que, sentí que no era lo mío…

—Lena — interrumpe Alex con un tono lleno de fastidio en su voz la cita simulada en la que están actuando Lena y Quinn — no queremos toda tu biografía, por favor — añade — y tu cita apesta — comenta siendo secundada por las otras aburridas asistentes — limítense a responder lo que les están preguntando, no se abran de más — aconseja — eso solo déjenlo para cuando se conozcan más a fondo — espeta dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lena.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa si tenemos una conexión con alguien que termina contándonos cosas que realmente nunca le contó a nadie más? — Pregunta Quinn con tono ilusionado.

—Quinn, ese es el truco más viejo de la historia — le responde Alex con tono perezoso — les pondrán cualquier tipo de trampa para conocer sus defectos — les advierte.

—Pero van a terminar por enterarse, ¿no? — interviene Lena — ¿No es mejor mostrar las cartas desde el principio? — Curiosea.

—La información es oro, chicas — corta tajante la rubia profesora — muestren solo lo que les convenga — aconseja — además, harán lo mismo — agrega — Quinn… — Hace un gesto con la mano para que prosigan con el escenario y que lea las tarjetas preparadas.

—Oh sí, Lena lo pasé fenomenal — lee en voz alta lo escrito — ¿Qué te parece si lo seguimos en mi casa? — Le en tono burlón la pregunta consiguiendo un pequeño barullo de sus compañeras que murmuran algo como “¡Sí! O ¡Sex time!”.

—Primero que nada, ¿Quién dice “fenomenal”? — Se mofa.

—Solo responde a la pregunta — le corta Alex un poco exasperada — Lena — añade entre dientes.

—No — responde dudosa e insegura — no, no… — Mueve la cabeza de manera negativa — No — hasta que responde con firmeza consiguiendo un gesto afirmativo de Alex — ¿Sí? — Vuelve a responder con un titubeo.

—¡No! — Alex eleva su voz.

—Por eso digo, no — Lena vuelve su mirada hacia su interlocutora un poco confundida.

—No, tienen que decir no, si quieren que se mantenga el interés… A ver chicas — coloca su mano sobre su sien derecha masajeando levemente el lugar — no van a ganar nada teniendo sexo en la primera cita — Imra exclama con molestia — excepto un poco de placer, pero para eso existe el vibrador — añade intentando restar importancia.

—Sí, hay unos muy buenos — apoya Lucy.

—Ah bueno… — Imra intenta intervenir.

—Sin excepciones — sentencia Alex.

—¿Y una “jaladita”, cuenta? — Pregunta Sophie consiguiendo la atención y la mirada directa de toda la clase en ella.

—Sophie…no has entendido nada — responde Alex con cansancio como si se golpeara la frente mentalmente.

***

—Oigan, ¿soy yo o Alex piensa que soy gay? — Pregunta Sophie a sus compañeras una vez que se ha terminado la clase y ellas permanecen en un área de recreación dentro del edificio.

—¿Y no eres? — Pregunta Lucy como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia.

—Obvio no — se defiende dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Ay bueno…¿ustedes creen que esté casada? — Pregunta de la nada Imra para seguir con la conversación, poniendo voz al pensamiento que comparten todas.

—Pues yo escuché que ya se divorció como cinco veces, dos con un banquero que es millonario… — Comparte la información que sabe — ¿Ustedes creen que siga soltero? — Pregunta de la nada consiguiendo miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras.

—Pues yo solo espero que sus métodos funcionen — comenta Imra.

—Ay yo igual — secunda Quinn con aire soñador.

—Pues yo no sé qué pasa, nos vamos de fiesta, nos la pasamos bien y de repente al día siguiente, Fa desaparecen — externa Sophie — no entiendo, ni desayuno ni nada — lleva el cigarrillo a sus labios para dar una inhalada con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Las entiendo, sí, ya sé que piensan que “esta chica es perfecta, cómo es posible que esta chica no tenga novio…” — Imra y Sophie se miran un poco desconcertadas — pero también me las he visto negras — se queja Lucy.

—Ay sí, yo perdí los mejores años de mi vida con un bueno para nada — comenta Imra — nos divorciamos porque, según él, trabajo demasiado — se victimiza — ¿Por qué no viene Lena? — Todas observan hacia donde se encuentra Lena, quien desde hace un par de minutos se encuentra a unos metros alejada de ellas.

—Únete Lena — invita Sophie — no mordemos — añade en tono bromista consiguiendo que la pelinegra detenga su debate interior entre quedarse o irse pues eso de hacer amistad tan fácil nunca ha sido su fuerte, aunque al final decide quedarse y toma asiento en el lugar libre junto a Imra.

—Pues yo solo quiero a alguien que sea atractivo, romántico, sensible…— comenta Quinn de manera soñadora.

—O sea alguien que no existe — le corta Sophie.

—Pues con que no sea psicópata — comenta Lena en broma consiguiendo la risa de todas, aunque las risas cesan al recordarse en la precaria situación en la que se encuentran y lo desesperadas que podrían estar, tanto así que están dispuestas a correr ese riesgo.

***

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste una cita? — Pregunta Sam esa tarde del día previo a su tan ansiada cita.

—Es correcto — afirma Lena dando un sorbo a su whisky mientras intenta relajarse.

—¿Y cómo se llama? — Curiosea Michiru dándole una sonrisa orgullosa desde su lugar sentada en el suelo recargada en el sillón.

—No quiero dar detalles, si me invita a salir en una segunda cita, les contaré todo — la pelinegra cree que, si no divulga sus planes, quizá las cosas sucedan en su favor.

—Los esperamos con ansias — Asami se frota las manos simulando un gesto malvado.

—Aunque si necesitas que Alex verifique su identidad, sus cuentas y todo su archivo — comenta Sam y Lena le mira con sorpresa y desconcierto — porque podría hacerlo, sabes — añade — o podría, no sé, montar algo para que el FBI caiga de improviso por sus oficinas… — ofrece

—¡Sam! — Exclama — yo no podría… — aunque la oferta es muy tentadora debe declinar — ¿Lo haría? — Asami y Michiru palmean su frente pues la conversación se está desviando de rumbo.

—Lena, no y Sam, no — les reprime Asami viéndolas de manera recriminadora — volviendo al punto, me alegro por ti Lena, me alegra saber que estás intentándolo — coloca su mano sobre su rodilla y da un ligero apretón en muestra de apoyo.

—Y yo también — secunda Asami dándole un abrazo de lado por su posición al lado de su amiga.

—Ok, también nosotros — incluye a su bebé mientras soba ligeramente su vientre dándole una sonrisa sincera — oye Asami, ¿Quién es la cita misteriosa con la que estabas cenando el otro día? — Recuerda Sam consiguiendo que las mejillas de su amiga se tiñan de un avergonzado color carmesí.

—Es…La conocí hace unos meses cuando estaba cerrando tratos para el contrato con unas empresas de Europa, ella estaba en un torneo de las MMA y compartimos un paseo en taxi porque estaba llegando tarde a la reunión con los inversionistas, coincidió que estábamos hospedadas en el mismo hotel — resume — me invitó a cenar, paseamos por la ciudad y al final de la noche, pues… — sus mejillas delatan más de lo que puede decir — se acaba de mudar a esta ciudad, de hecho a este edificio… — Y es ahí que Lena cae en cuenta de que esa persona podría ser Korra, la voz de su amiga lentamente se pierde en el golpeteo del bombeo de su corazón que late fuertemente contra sus sienes.

Quizá sea otra Korra, quizá Asami esté hablando de alguien más porque no ha mencionado su nombre y la verdad es que se encuentra tan entusiasmada con su cita que realmente desea equivocarse en sus suposiciones a las que ha saltado en cuento su amiga ha mencionado “este edificio”, aunque Korra comparte departamento con una amiga, tal vez y solo tal vez, Asami esté viendo a esa compañera de piso.

—…Lena, si las cosas con tu cita no funcionan, todavía está la amiga de tu vecina sexy, la otra vecina sexy — Lena vuelve a escucha la voz de su amiga.

—¿Cómo que otra vecina sexy? — Interviene Sam — Lee, creo que estás de suerte — bromea — la hermana de Alex todavía es otra opción — consuela mientras Lena da un sorbo largo a su bebida tomándolo todo de una vez para relajar su mente y no pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que usará en cita.

La vida no puede ser tan cruel, ¿no?


	12. Status: Cita fallida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Quieres pasar un rato? — Se aventura Lena dando el primer paso pensando que Korra es algo tímida — Podría prepararnos un poco de café, si quieres — ofrece.
> 
> —En verdad no quisiera importunar — se disculpa la morena.
> 
> —No me molesta tu compañía para nada, eres muy agradable — responde con una sonrisa a lo cual Korra accede entrando dirigiéndose directamente a uno de los sillones.
> 
> Lena se dirige hacia la cocina para preparar el mencionado líquido dejando la cafetera encendida para que comience a calentarse, y camina hacia donde está Korra tomando asiento muy cerca de la morena invadiendo un poco su espacio personal y a lo cual la joven se retrocede un poco; la pelinegra toma este movimiento como una luz verde para acercarse más teniendo como evasivas el retroceso de Korra, quien ahora está más que atrapada entre el sillón y ella.
> 
> En un movimiento desesperado, la joven pelinegra se arma de valor e intenta besar a la joven morena que esquiva el beso y se levanta de un salto del sillón para alejarse de Lena.
> 
> —Eh, lo siento Lena, pero tengo novia — confiesa Korra acercándose a la puerta preparando su huida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza para publicar, pero se me habían atravesado otras historias y tuve que hacer una pequeña retroalimentación para retomar la historia y la visión que tenía de ella, pero ya ando por acá y espero les agrade la continuación.

**Status: Cita fallida**

Los días pasan con mucha rapidez y cuando menos se lo espera, Lena se encuentra un poco alterada sentada esperando su cita sintiendo que sus nervios se transmiten a sus palmas sudorosas que intenta limpiar en la tela de sus jeans; esa noche ha optado por un look un tanto casual y relajado, aunque relajada no es la palabra adecuada para describirse a sí misma.

Se siente como si fuera adolescente otra vez y no puede evitar sentirse insegura pues conocer personas e iniciar conversaciones que deberían guiar hacia temas triviales no es una característica fuerte; sí, podría tomar su postura de mujer de negocios, pero no cree que Korra esté interesada en asuntos de trabajo porque claramente se nota que la morena es una persona relajada sin mucho interés en negocios o ciencia, que es una de sus pasiones.

Quizá podrían tener alguna otra cosa en común como el gusto por la lectura, tal vez solo tal vez podría tener una pequeña conexión.

El sonido del timbre atrae su atención y tan rápida como una bala, se levanta y antes de abrir la puerta, comprueba el aspecto de su cabello, reacomoda su sencilla blusa morada de mangas largas y dando un suspiro abre colocando una enorme sonrisa intentando mostrarse afable y calmada.

—Hola — sonríe ampliamente la pelinegra al ver a Korra frente a ella llevando una pequeña caja de chocolates vistiendo un par de jeans rasgados en la altura de una de sus rodillas junto a una camisa tipo polo de cuello en color azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero café, sin saber cómo saludarle Lena estira la mano para darle un apretón volviendo el pequeño gesto algo incómodo.

—Hola, Lena — la morena devuelve la sonrisa amistosa después de un par de minutos — ¿estás lista para irnos? — Pregunta y recuerda la caja de chocolates — Te traje un pequeño obsequio, no sabía si te gustan o no los dulces, pero el chocolate parece gustarle a la mayoría de las personas así que…

—Gracias — Lena toma la caja y observa el pequeño, pero elegante empaque de chocolates rellenos.

El gesto le parece un poco dulce, aunque no es muy fan de las golosinas supone que serán un buen postre para otra ocasión así que colocando la cajita sobre la mesita de noche cercana a la puerta y tomando un suéter ligero antes de salir comprobando llevar lo necesario en su bolso de mano, cierra la puerta y ambas se dirigen hacia el elevador.

Korra hace uso de sus modales deteniendo la puerta para que no se cierre dejándole ingresar primero y presionando el piso del lobby, Lena no puede evitar dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante, quien se entretiene leyendo algo en la pantalla de su celular y sonríe al leer un mensaje; claramente se nota en su lenguaje corporal que no tiene ningún tipo de interés romántico hacia ella, quizá está más ilusionada con esto de lo que imagina porque ignora la pequeña vocecita de su pensamiento lógico que le indica cortar todo antes de que termine humillada o con las ilusiones rotas.

Una vez que llegan al lobby se encaminan hacia la acera donde el auto de Korra espera estacionado, un imponente Jeep Wrangler todo terreno en color negro de dos puertas resalta entre los demás autos lujosos y Lena puede percibir que a la morena le gusta la potencia en cuanto a vehículos se refiere.

Korra se adelanta unos pasos y le abre la puerta del copiloto ayudándole a entrar, es un poco alto para el gusto de la pelinegra que prefiere más la comodidad y el lujo que la potencia por lo que está feliz con su Volvo gris, bueno solo cuando quiere sentarse tras el volante.

Después de encender el auto, la morena conduce cerca de media hora hasta llegar a una galería con una exposición abierta al público, la elección del lugar causa curiosidad en Lena pues no ha pensado en Korra como una amante del arte en cualquiera de sus expresiones, quizá esconda un ser culto después de todo.

—Espero te guste este lugar — comenta estacionando en un lugar libre — realmente tenía pensado otra cosa, pero estuve muy ocupada esta semana y no tuve tiempo de planear nada — añade una vez que caminan hacia la puerta de la galería y son recibidas por el fuerte y penetrante olor dulce, empalagoso y fastidioso del incienso de canela — un amigo mío está exponiendo sus fotografías y me hizo la invitación así que espero sea de tu agrado — comenta señalando con la mano para que comiencen a dar el recorrido por la galería.

Ambas permanecen en silencio por un largo rato, Lena sin saber qué decir y Korra observando a detalle las gráficas y peculiares fotografías intentando entender el trasfondo de las confusas imágenes; después de caminar por otros largos minutos, se detienen frente a una curiosa fotografía a color en la cual se muestra la silueta de una modelo acostada boca abajo en la cual se enfoca solo parte de su torso y sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas, resaltando unas pantaletas de color rosa pastel con unos pequeños holanes y puntos de colores además de una dona con cubierta de chocolate y chispas de colores colocada sobre el trasero de la modelo.

—No sabía que te gustaban las exposiciones de arte — comenta Lena resuelta a terminar con el abrumador silencio — así que conoces al artista — intenta buscar al responsable de tan peculiares tomas.

—No soy muy fan, pero me gusta admirar un poco y no podía fallarle a Win — responde con gesto serio y sus manos tras su espalda, su mirada azul concentrada en la fotografía frente a ellas y da la casualidad de que el joven responsable de la exposición se acerca a ellas.

Win es un joven de rasgos asiáticos con cabello largo de un lado de su cabeza adornado con unos mechones de color verde mientras que lleva rapado el otro, una ligera mancha de vello facial sale de su barbilla vistiendo un atuendo totalmente bohemio con sus pantalones de mezclilla negra completamente entubados en sus piernas junto a una camisa color chedrón un tanto holgada bajo un blazer gris cuyas mandas están arremangadas la altura de sus codos; un sinfín de collares de diferentes diseños y tamaños penden de su cuello y en su rostro se nota un gesto engreído casi esnob intentando mostrarse aburrido ante las adulaciones de su trabajo, su andar es un tanto perezoso y le permite a Lena detallar la desgarbada figura del joven.

—Win — saluda Korra acercándose a abrazar al muchacho — te presento, ella es Lena — señala hacia su acompañante

—Korra, un gusto saludarte Lena — saluda con un gesto de cabeza a la pelinegra y con una sonrisa un tanto petulante, para el gusto de Lena, corresponde al abrazo de su amiga colocándose al lado de Lena como si estuviese esperando las típicas preguntas que le hacen a los artistas.

—Así que… ¿tu tomaste esta fotografía? — Comienza Lena para romper el silencio.

—En efecto, ¿qué opinas? — Pregunta Win observándole expectante.

—¿A ti se te ocurrió lo de los puntitos y las chispitas? — Pregunta la pelinegra intentando mostrarse interesada, aunque la verdad es que no entiende para nada la perspectiva ni postura del artista como para profundizar en el tema mientras Korra continua observando la foto ajena a la conversación.

Lo cual resta puntos de atractivo en lo que respecta a Lena.

—Sí — responde Win y su mirada cobra cierto brillo de interés — que buen ojo, desde el principio lo pensé…es como la unión de los colores y las formas que… — hace un gesto con la mano hacia la foto mientras intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas —evocan…

—Que se te antoje la dona — añade Lena fingiendo interés en la conversación asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

—Wow — Win le señala con su dedo índice con genuina sorpresa pues parece que la pelinegra es la única persona que ha logrado desenmarañar el misterio de la foto — exactamente — asiente con gesto de aprobación y orgullo y está a punto de añadir otro comentario cuando alguien le llama y debe retirarse — Lena tienes un buen ojo para esto del arte — felicita caminando hacia donde le han llamado.

—Vaya que es todo…un personaje ese Win — comenta Lena viendo hacia donde ha partido el artista.

—Es más narcisista de lo que parece — responde Korra sin quitar la mirada del cuadro — Pero, ya en serio Lena, ¿Qué opinas de esta? — Se gira para observar su expresión y escuchar su respuesta.

—Bueno, como le dije a Win, su arte evoca…¿comer?— Lena intenta no ser tan dura con su crítica, pero realmente la exposición entera solo habla de lo mismo, comida y no quiere cometer el error de ofender al amigo de Korra y arruinar con ello, lo que sea que esté pasando esta noche porque definitivamente eso no es una cita.

—Jajaja — la carcajada de Korra es demasiado estruendosa y atrae la atención de un par de personas que transitan los desolados pasillo de la galería — creo que sí tienes más ojo para esto — añade divertida — porque entre tú y yo, realmente no entiendo nada de esto y me parece más un bufet de comida rápida — confiesa y ambas comienzan a reír, la morena por su ignorancia al respecto del tema y Lena contagiada por la risa de Korra hasta que alguien con un gesto todavía más petulante que Win les llama la atención para que guarden silencio o se retiren del lugar pues están “alterando” el ambiente relajado ambientado con fuerte aroma a incienso de canela.

Una vez afuera, ambas no pueden resistirse a soltar nuevamente una carcajada sonora debido a la situación en que se han visto envueltas pues ha parecido que las han echado de una biblioteca por no poder respetar el voto de silencio que se les solicita para permanecer dentro.

—Bueno, bueno… — Comienza Korra una vez que ha controlado su histérica risa — tanto ver anuncios de comida ya me despertó el hambre, ¿Qué dices, vamos a cenar? — Propone mientras se dirigen hacia el vehículo para ponerse en marcha en lo cual Lena está de acuerdo pues tanto mensaje subliminal le ha despertado el apetito.

—Guía el camino, entonces — acepta la pelinegra esperando que Korra abra la puerta del copiloto para ayudarle a ingresar y agradece haber optado por sus jeans de mezclilla porque de otra manera habría mostrado mucha piel de sus piernas al subir.

La morena se apresura a encender su Jeep para llegar lo antes posible al restaurante y conduce por unos 20 minutos antes de estacionar en la acera de la banqueta en el tranquilo barrio asiático; la misma acción galante se repite y ni tardas ni perezosas ya están caminando hacia el local.

—Conozco este lugar de hace un par de días, pero creo que te gustará la comida, el sazón es lo que me atrajo además de que tiene un ambiente muy cálido y hogareño, me recordó a la comida de mamá — comenta una vez que están frente a un pequeño local de sencilla fachada de la cual sobre sale el color rojo y azul además de las letras gigantes con el nombre del restaurante “Narook´s”, no el lugar que habría esperado para su gran primera cita, pero quizá podría ser el escenario de un momento ameno.

—Parece agradable — concede Lena observando la fachada del local.

Y al pasar por las cortinas de la entrada, el local se muestra sencillo con sus mesas cuadradas y sillas de madera acomodadas de manera que aprovechan hasta el último centímetro de la habitación; la pareja es recibida por un agradable, pero a la vez peculiar aroma de fideos cocidos, no muy del agrado del paladar de Lena y a lo cual su estómago protesta en contra.

Uno de los cuatro meseros que atienden el local les recibe y les guía hacia una mesa vacía y algo alejada saludando con gesto cálido y amable a Korra, quien parece ya haberse convertido en cliente frecuente del lugar; una vez que llegan a su lugar designado, el mesero les deja el menú sobre la superficie y se retira volviendo con una jarra llena de té helado de limón que deja a su disposición comentando que regresa cuando estén listas para ordenar.

Lena observa la lista de comida en el menú, pero nada parece apetecerle a pesar de que parece comida orgánica y vegana, un punto a favor pues, aunque no lo es completamente, algunas veces disfruta de platillos libres de carne para balancear su dieta.

—Te recomiendo los fideos de algas marina con sopa de pollo — comenta Korra observando el menú — puedes cambiar la sopa de pollo por pescado, pero te recomiendo el pollo — sonríe levantado la mirada para atrapar a Lena observándola fijamente — ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? — Pregunta la morena palpando su rostro.

—No, es…Es solo que no pensé que te gustara la comida vegana y me sorprende, esto todo — responde encogiéndose de hombros pues supone que la carne es su platillo favorito.

—De hecho, soy vegana y he adecuado mi dieta para compensar al cuerpo por la falta de algún alimento proteínico — explica la morena.

—Ya veo — esto llama la atención de Lena — y así que, ¿a qué te dedicas Korra? — Por primera vez en la noche, tienen tiempo de comenzar una conversación que les permite conocerse un poco más — Recuerdo que habías dicho que querías forjarte un nombre por ti misma — toma el vaso dispuesto con té y da un ligero sorbo saboreando la dulce bebida una vez que han terminado de ordenar.

—Y eso voy a hacer — responde Korra — soy luchadora de MMA, campeona mundial de la categoría del peso pluma — añade con orgullo flexionando sus brazos para hacer énfasis en el comentario mostrando sus músculos a través de la chaqueta de cuero.

—Vaya, eso es…impresionante — Lena se pierde en la flexión de los músculos — Debe ser muy demandante de tu tiempo, con los entrenamientos y todas las demás ocupaciones… — Agrega intentando imaginar lo que sería su vida al lado de la morena.

—Solo algunas veces, pero no me puedo quejar, la paga me ha permitido independizarme desde muy joven y decidir por mí lo que quiero hacer — responde con vehemencia orgullosa de sus decisiones — papá pensó que seguiría sus pasos en la política, pero de momento no estoy interesada en eso, quizá en un par de años que logre hacer todo lo que quiero, no sé — se encoge de hombros y Lena intenta recordar el apellido de la joven que le parece un poco conocido, pero no es así — pero basta de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay sobre mí? — Parece que la pregunta le toma por sorpresa — Eh bueno, estoy dirigiendo L-Corp, intentando independizarme de mi padre y pues me está yendo bastante bien, estoy satisfecha con lo que he conseguido…

Y por un tiempo más, ambas se sumergen en una amena charla de logros y deseos por superarse, conectando al instante por su sentido de independencia y constante lucha por lo que quieren, Lena encuentra agradable a su compañía a pesar de que su manera de devorar los pobre fideos no es la más adecuada, aunque parece disfrutar de su comida y no es algo que la pelinegra quiera arruinar.

La cena transcurre entre un silencio agradable que es interrumpido por los sonidos que produce al comer o algún comentario gracioso que Korra tiene que hacer alardeando sobre algunas cosas e introduciendo a su amiga y compañera de piso Kara, al fin Lena descubre la relación que tiene con la rubia que ha pensado, por un momento, es su novia o algo más.

—Y entonces Kara y yo hicimos una competencia de quien comía más postickers cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, nos encontramos en ese restaurante que tenía esa promoción de “todo lo que pueda comer en 15 minutos” y así que ambas nos retamos — comenta riendo Korra recordando sus andanzas con la rubia — debo decir que quedamos empate, pero Kara en serio ama los postickers y creo que así fue que por eso conectamos, por el amor a la comida — añade y Lena asiente viendo los varios platos vacíos que ha dejado la morena, aunque ella a penas y ha probado bocado pues la comida proveniente del mar, definitivamente, no es lo suyo — perdona que cambie de tema tan drásticamente, pero, ¿Cómo es que una chica como tu sigue soltera? — La pregunta toma por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

—¿Una chica como yo? — Balbucea un poco la pelinegra.

—Sí, quiero decir, eres guapa, simpática, no das una para el box, pero te sabes defender — el comentario hace sonreír a Lena, quien lo toma a broma — ¿mala suerte en el amor, tuviste una mala experiencia con un ex o cuál es tu secreto? — Curiosea Korra con su mirada penetrante esperando por su respuesta, pero sin ninguna pizca de malicia en su pregunta.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra charla en otro día cuando nos conozcamos mejor? — Evade el tema porque lo que menos quiere es espantar a su prospecto.

—Bien, está bien, aunque no quiero imaginarme lo peor — Korra le resta importancia, pero el comentario provoca nervios en Lena, quien intenta pensar en qué hacer para no darle ninguna mala impresión a la morena.

—Ok, te diré… Corté con él porque me había dicho que no estaba listo para casarnos, pero me enteré que desde hacía un año estaba comprometido por una compañera de su trabajo y estaban próximos a casarse — el tema todavía es un tanto delicado para la pelinegra porque todavía sigue preguntándose qué ha estado mal con ella como para que Jack decidiera casarse con alguien más, aunque espera no haber asustado a la morena con su acelerada confesión.

—Wow, que golpe tan bajo… — Se compadece Korra — aunque no entiendo cómo pudo haberte dejado si eres una grandiosa persona, él se lo pierde — la morena coloca su mano sobre la de Lena y le da un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo enviando con ello una equivocada señal para la pelinegra que comienza a hacerse ilusiones.

—Sí, es lo que dicen mis amigas, pero eso no quita los más de dos años que tuvimos de relación que se fueron a la basura — murmura entre dientes lo último.

—Lo siento mucho Lena, sé que suena trillado, pero creo que dentro de poco tiempo tendrás algo mejor — intenta alentarle y Lena le ve con ojos de interés — ¿te parece si pedimos la cuenta?

Después de pagar y caminar nuevamente al Jeep, el camino hacia su edificio es un poco menos silencioso por la música de fondo que ameniza el trayecto la morena ha demostrado ser una comprensiva y dulce persona y después de las palabras de aliento, Lena está más que segura de invitar a Korra a su departamento y dejarse llevar por la pasión, aunque claramente no debería pensar en sexo en la primera cita.

Una vez que descienden del vehículo y Korra le acompaña hasta la puerta de su departamento, Lena se detiene en el umbral con la puerta abierta esperando que Korra haga el siguiente movimiento de intentar besarla o propasarse con ella, cosa que no ocurre pues solo le ha agradecido por la excelente noche que han pasado.

—¿Quieres pasar un rato? — Se aventura Lena dando el primer paso pensando que Korra es algo tímida — Podría prepararnos un poco de café, si quieres — ofrece.

—En verdad no quisiera importunar — se disculpa la morena.

—No me molesta tu compañía para nada, eres muy agradable — responde con una sonrisa a lo cual Korra accede entrando dirigiéndose directamente a uno de los sillones.

Lena se dirige hacia la cocina para preparar el mencionado líquido dejando la cafetera encendida para que comience a calentarse, y camina hacia donde está Korra tomando asiento muy cerca de la morena invadiendo un poco su espacio personal y a lo cual la joven se retrocede un poco; la pelinegra toma este movimiento como una luz verde para acercarse más teniendo como evasivas el retroceso de Korra, quien ahora está más que atrapada entre el sillón y ella.

En un movimiento desesperado, la joven pelinegra se arma de valor e intenta besar a la joven morena que esquiva el beso y se levanta de un salto del sillón para alejarse de Lena.

—Eh, lo siento Lena, pero tengo novia — confiesa Korra acercándose a la puerta preparando su huida.

—¿Qué? — La expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Lena le indica a la morena que le ha dado señales equivocadas — Pero entonces, ¿Por qué accediste a salir a una cita conmigo? — Pregunta con el dolor reflejado claramente en sus ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas, cabizbaja para evitar que le vea en ese estado emocional.

—Perdón si te di a entender otra cosa, pensé que estábamos saliendo como amigas, yo no quise darte falsas esperanzas de esto — intenta disculparse la morena acercándose a ella arrodillándose a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas — en verdad creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa y excepcional que encontrará lo que está buscando — añade y coloca su dedo índice bajo su barbilla levantando el rostro de la avergonzada pelinegra para que puedan verse cara a cara pues hasta ese momento Lena permanece hundida en el sillón — pero no será conmigo — una pequeña y tímida lágrima traicionera desciende por su mejilla, Korra la limpia con su pulgar mirando de manera comprensiva a la joven sintiendo un poco de culpa al haber confundido y creado falsas esperanzas en la pelinegra con esa cita.

—¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? — Murmura Lena con tono ausente.

—Lena, eres una chica grandiosa que solo está viviendo una mala racha en el amor, pero una vez que lo encuentres serás recompensada con creces — asevera la morena dando un ligero apretón a sus manos— si quieres podemos ser amigas, pero nada más… Conocí a esta maravillosa chica y no quiero traicionarla de esta manera, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte a ti — Lena asiente de manera autómata analizando las palabras de Korra hasta que el sonido de la cafetera interrumpe el silencio incómodo que se ha formado entre ambas — lo siento en verdad, Lena — se vuelve a disculpar levantándose —creo que será mejor que me vaya… — Se encamina hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se gira hacia la pelinegra — espero que al menos podamos ser amigas y que esto no interfiera en una amistad — ofrece intentando remediar las cosas, aunque sabe que será un poco incómodo todo después de lo que ha pasado.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Lena, Korra abre la puerta y sale alejándose con el corazón estrujado por la triste situación que pudo haberse evitado si desde un principio ambas hubieran aclarado las cosas pues está profundamente enamorada de Asami, pero Lena le agrada como amiga; quizá debería presentarle a Kara, tal vez podrían congeniar.

Y así es cómo Lena vuelve al lugar donde comenzó, en el punto cero de su búsqueda y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué es tan difícil encontrar a su media naranja no puede creer su suerte ante ello, pero lo que Lena no sabe es que tal y como dice Korra, la vida le está preparando algo bueno, muy bueno.

Un poco más recompuesta después de cómo ha terminado su cita, Lena se ha levantado a apagar la cafetera una vez que ha salido de su ensoñación y se acerca al bar para servirse un trago cargado pues la situación lo amerita, pero antes de recibir su dosis de alcohol se desviste y se coloca su bata de seda oscura regresando descalza a la sala para poder disfrutar su bebida lamentando haber usado su sexy lencería que no le ha servido de nada; con vaso en la mano vuelve a tomar asiento en el sillón colocando una pierna tras la otra de manera que solo una esté tocando el alfrombrado piso, la tela le causa cosquillas mientras permanece inmóvil y con la mirada ausente viendo hacia la nada disfrutando de la ardiente sensación deslizándose por su garganta intentando asimilar todo lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos con Korra, una cita fallida en todo caso.

El sonido de su celular vibrando en su bolsa olvidad sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta atrae su atención y el tono de llamada no se hace esperar, por lo que se levanta para buscarlo y una vez que lo localiza entre todas las cosas que lleva consigo; el número que aparece en la pantalla se muestra como desconocido así que por un momento duda en responder, pero ante la insistencia del sonido de la llamada decide correr el riesgo y desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla para aceptar.

—¿Bueno? — Pregunta un poco dudosa caminando de regreso a su lugar en el sillón.

—“Lena, cuéntame cómo te fue”— canturrea con emoción la voz al otro lado de la línea — “quiero todos los detalles” — añade un poco agitada.

—¿Te conozco? — Pregunta desconcertada por un momento la pelinegra — ¿Quién eres? — Vuelve a preguntar con un poco de impaciencia.

—“Soy Quinn, hola”— se presenta.

—¿Quién? — Pregunta un poco confundida Lena intentando recordar de donde le conoce.

—“La del curso”— aclara mientras permanece sentada en su cama acariciando a sus dos pequeños gatitos, uno de ellos está echado en la cama mientras que el otro está sobre su regazo.

—Ah, sí, Quinn… — Recuerda a su dulce compañera del curso — Oye, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para después? Ahora estoy un poco ocupada… — Dirige su mirada hacia el vaso de whisky que le espera sobre la mesa de centro.

—“Hola, Hello…”— Un colectivo saludo se escucha al otro lado con las diferentes voces de sus compañeras — “es que estamos todas en la línea” — agrega alegre Quinn.

—Oh, bueno… sí, sobre eso… — Comienza a balbucear Lena.

—Mi cita fue un desastre, fuimos a ver un partido de soccer a casa de sus amigos — interrumpe Quinn quejándose de su acompañante — y cuando por fin estuvimos a solas… Me… — Hace una pausa y su voz muestra cierto desagrado — Me pidió que me sentara en su cara — todas pueden adivinar que hay una muestra de desagrado por la puritana personalidad que ha mostrado la joven consiguiendo unos comentarios de desagrado por un par de las chicas mientras que Sophie e Imra expresan su envidia ante la situación.

—Pues a mí me trajeron a un lugar espectacular… — Presume Lucy, quien en realidad está en un restaurante de baja categoría culinaria y dudosa sanidad — Un bombón — dirige su mirada hacia su acompañante un hombre de mediana edad sentado sobre la barra del local degustando su cena correspondiendo al saludo que la joven le da cuando alza la mano intentando contener su gesto de desagrado, una mentirilla no herirá a nadie, piensa.

—Conmigo al principio todo bien, abogado y guapo, pero después me ignoró completamente y se la pasó en su celular “dizque” trabajando — interrumpe Imra mientras acentúa la palabra para enfatizarla, aunque la verdad es que no ha movido ningún musculo para intentar hacer la tarea pues está encerrada en su casa “trabajando” desde su computadora o al menos eso parece.

—Me suena como a alguien que conozco, Im — interviene Sophie.

—Claro que no, yo no soy así — se defiende Imra cerrando su laptop consiguiendo una afirmación total por parte de las cuatro chicas.

—Bueno, mi noche se mudó a una fiesta — presume Sophie emocionada — yo creo que mamá tendrá acción esta noche, esperen ahí viene — intenta esconder su celular y el muchacho le pide su habitación prestada para tener un poco de diversión con una joven camina tras el — ¿Qué? — Exclama con molestia finalizando la llamada y dejando un poco pasmadas a sus compañeras que no saben qué decir.

—En fin, creo que las dejo chicas, se me están cerrando los ojos de sueño… — Se despide Lena saliendo de su estado catatónico por lo que le ha pasado a Sophie, que es básicamente lo mismo que le ha pasado a ella.

—Estás con la atleta que nos presumiste, ¿verdad? — Inquiere de manera pícara Luy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No, es… — Intenta explicar la pelinegra, pero se siente un poco patética por la situación así que decide guardar silencio.

—Alex exagera con lo que dice, no le hagas caso — apoya Imra y se despide junto a las otras chicas cortando la comunicación.

Lena arroja el celular sobre la mesa y se inclina para tomar el vaso decidida a terminar con el contenido pues esta noche será su única compañía y quizá por las siguientes noches más, así que más que resignada se acerca la botella y comienza a servirse más tragos intentando olvidar lo que ha pasado esa noche y su nueva decepción.


	13. Hay más peces en el mar…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue?” Pregunta Michiru.
> 
> “Quizá fue una buena noche porque no te has reportado…” Bromea Sam.
> 
> “Espero que tu cita haya sido genial” alienta Asami.
> 
> La pelinegra lanza un gruñido frustrado y arroja el celular al sillón pensando en qué decirles, aunque tiene que admitir que le avergüenza un poco que la cita haya terminado de esa manera, el amor apesta, piensa y considera que la posibilidad de ser la tía rica, sexy y millonaria de la familia, no suena tan mal si su suerte con las citas sigue de esa manera.
> 
> “Todo estuvo bien hasta que llegamos a la parte del postre… Tiene novia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje les tengo una pequeña sorpresa en el capítulo, la llegada tan esperada de una personita, espeor les guste mi idea de cómo conocen.

**Hay más peces en el mar…**

La mañana sorprende a Lena acostada en su sillón, lugar donde se ha quedado dormida por lo que su cuello se siente adolorido debido a la postura torcida en que ha dormido durante toda la noche, aunque no recuerda en qué momento se ha quedado dormida; supone que el whisky por lo menos ha hecho su trabajo de anestesiarla un poco, talla sus ojos intentando desperezarse un poco antes de recobrar su orgullosa postura como mujer imponente de negocios.

Se sienta sobre el sillón una vez que ha despertado un poco más, pero sabe que necesita cafeína lo antes posible porque su cuerpo lo comienza a pedir a gritos por lo que se dirige a la cocina para comenzar a prepararlo; enciende la cafetera y espera a que el agua comience a entibiarse un poco para comenzar la faena de prepararlo y poder regresar al sillón.

Con taza en mano, se sienta dando un suspiro comenzando a beber el caliente líquido cuando la luz parpadeante de las notificaciones en la pantalla de su celular anuncia algunos mensajes así que se estira y lo toma para revisar los mensajes de sus amigas en su chat grupal y algunas de sus redes sociales.

_“Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue?”_ Pregunta Michiru.

_“Quizá fue una buena noche porque no te has reportado…”_ Bromea Sam.

_“Espero que tu cita haya sido genial”_ alienta Asami.

La pelinegra lanza un gruñido frustrado y arroja el celular al sillón pensando en qué decirles, aunque tiene que admitir que le avergüenza un poco que la cita haya terminado de esa manera, _el amor apesta_, piensa y considera que la posibilidad de ser la tía rica, sexy y millonaria de la familia, no suena tan mal si su suerte con las citas sigue de esa manera.

_“Todo estuvo bien hasta que llegamos a la parte del postre… Tiene novia”_ teclea con molestia y revisa la barra de notificaciones que le envían hacia una publicación que le cae como patada en el estómago, las fotos de Andrea Rojas como ensayo de su boda son lo que aparece al inicio de la red social; la enorme sonrisa que porta junto a su novio le produce náuseas por la envidia que le causa y la siguiente publicación no hace más que empeorar las cosa pues aparecen Siobhan y Jack posando para una foto publicada por un amigo en común que todavía no le ha bloqueado.

Lena gruñe dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón porque sus planeas no están saliendo como quiere y eso le causa frustración pues ha estado acostumbrada a que sus planes siempre salen como quiere, lo único que le anima es la posibilidad de que le restan más días de la semana para conseguir otra cita antes de que llegue el día del curso.

Nada podría ser peor que esa cita, ¿no?

***

Bueno, pues se ha equivocado porque cuatro días más tarde y tres citas desastrosas más, ahora sí siente que su suerte en el amor es causada por una maldición y, de hecho, ha considerado acudir a hacerse una limpia de energías negativas para que su suerte prospere.

La primera cita con James Olsen, un chico de principio encantador y quien piensa que su sonrisa es irresistible, ha resultado ser un tacaño total a pesar de que presume que su sueldo le permite todos los lujos que quiere e intenta demostrarlo al llevarla a uno de los restaurantes de lujo, pero que al momento de pagar, ha simulado olvidar la billetera en su auto a lo cual Lena ha tenido que cubrir el gasto completo a pesar de que para ella es nada la cantidad total y cuestión que no le habría molestado si el maleducado muchacho no hubiese intentando propasarse con ella intentando acariciar su pierna bajo el mantel o tratando de que le invitase a su departamento para “tener una noche de diversión” insinuando que es una escandalosa durante la intimidad.

La segunda cita ha sido tan desastrosa que no quiere ni recordar el nombre de la chica, quien le ha llevado un ramo de flores cuya combinación solo ha visto en arreglos de funerales; Lena ha intentado toda la duración de la cita por sacar temas casuales de conversaciones simples, pero la muchacha se la ha pasado todo el tiempo hablando sobre su ex, a quien claramente no ha superado y de paso, se la ha pasado comparando a Lena con la muchacha dejando muy en claro que todavía no pasa la fiebre de su ex y que jamás lo hará.

La tercera y última cita, ha sido con Morgan Edge, un empresario cuarentón a quien le ha aceptado la invitación a una cena después de mucha insistencia por parte del hombre y a pesar de que han tenido un buen comienzo, el constante sonido de llamada y vibración por parte de su celular no les deja conversar ni cenar a gusto además de que el descaro que ha tenido en decirle que es su esposa quien le está llamando, le indica a Lena que Morgan es un hombre infiel por naturaleza y ella que ingenuamente habría pensado que eran asuntos te trabajo; pero la gota que ha colmado el vaso, ha sido la libertad que el hombre insinuando que debería agradecerle por la cena con un poco de atención oral mientras se abre la bragueta de su pantalón una vez que están frente al edificio de Lena, quien sale completamente espantada sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta intentando escapar lo antes posible.

—Ese cerdo… — Murmura Sam con indignación sentada al lado de Lena mientras ésta les relata su cita del terror.

—Yo creo que esto no es más que un pequeño bache — intenta apoyar Michiru — la gran mayoría de los chicos piensa con la cabeza equivocada, no te desanimes — la joven se inclina colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de Lena para dar un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

—Quizá estás buscando en los lugares equivocados — razona Asami — acabo de conocer a la amiga y compañera de Korra y es un encanto hecho persona, muy dulce y tierna yo creo que podría ser tu tipo, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad y sales con nosotros en una cita doble? — Propone pues Korra le ha dicho a Asami que Kara es nueva en la ciudad y que no sale mucho además de ir solo a su trabajo o de visita con su hermana.

—Y si no te agrada, finges que tienes una llamada importante y simplemente te vas — propone Sam — nos envías un mensaje de texto para hacer tu plan de salida, yo puedo fingir que soy tu secretaria y solicitar tu presencia en la empresa si es muy fea — añade sin saber a quién se está refiriendo Asami, que pequeño es el mundo — y todavía está mi cuñada, todavía no tengo su dirección pero puedo invitarla a cenar un día de estos y te das una vuelta por allí, sabes que a Alex no le molesta tu presencia — ofrece.

—No te puedo decir que Haru podría presentarte a uno de sus amigos porque la mayoría de los conductores son unos coquetos, si lo sabré yo — murmura entre dientes con un pequeño deje de molestia Michiru.

—Chicas, en verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo — agradece Lena y sus amigas se acercan a ella para envolverla en un abrazo grupal — no sé qué haría sin ustedes — les sonríe con agradecimiento — y pues ya no tengo nada que perder, esto no puede empeorar — acepta resignada.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿Qué no será la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres mañana? — Pregunta curiosa Michiru palmeando su frente mentalmente al ver el decaimiento de ánimo de su amiga.

—Rayos, lo había olvidado... — Lena maldice mentalmente al recordar el evento.

Cualquier otra persona podría estar feliz de festejar los veintitantos años de matrimonio de sus padres, pero no Lena.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, no es que no le guste pasar tiempo con su familia, pero un evento Luthor de esa magnitud, significa gran parte de la familia reunida, hasta los miembros indeseados y molestos como sus tías metiches, que hartas de fastidiar su propia vida y la de sus hijos siempre tienen que estar importunando a Lena con preguntas sobre la futura boda o que si ya se está pasando su edad casadera, que su prima ya está próxima a casarse, que si se le está yendo el tren, que si está muy delgada, que si está muy pálida, que tal vez ha aumentado un par de libras porque su rostro se ve más redondo y piensan que, o está embarazada o está abusando de la comida…

Se cual sea su “observación”, siempre tiene una inoportuna opinión que hacer respecto de su vida y ningún logro que ha conseguido en su vida laboral puede acallar sus metiches opiniones; algunas veces, la pelinegra desearía que esas palabrerías no le afectasen, pero en ciertas ocasiones las palabras le calan de manera tan profunda que no puede evitar sentirse insegura y cuestionarse si es “buen material” como esposa.

—¿Por qué sigues yendo, de todas formas? — Pregunta Sam sabiendo la tensa relación que Lena tiene con su familia.

—Porque papá me lo pidió y no tengo corazón para fallarle — Lena suelta un suspiro cansado comenzando a mentalizarse a lo que se enfrentará en la dichosa reunión — solo espero pasar desapercibida o que ocurra un temblor para que todo se cancele — desea.

—Oh vamos, no debes ser tan pesimista — trata de alentar Michiru — tal vez en esta ocasión no mencionen nada al respecto de tu ruptura — recuerda a su pesar y Asami le dedica una mirada de reclamo sabiendo que es lo primero que mencionarán pues Lena se presentará sin Jack por primera vez durante la reunión en lo que va de dos años seguidos de acompañarla sin faltar a lo cual Lena suelta un gruñido molesto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón.

—No saben sobre la ruptura — comenta con su voz apagada por las palmas de sus manos — tan solo pensar en ello me hace estresarme — se queja Lena.

—Vamos cariño, no puede ser tan malo — Asami intenta consolarla mientras Michiru y Sam se remueven en sus asientos, incómodas ente la situación.

—Oh claro que será malo, muy malo… — Augura Lena girando su mirada hacia su amiga.

***

Y no ha resultado tan malo, ha sido más pésimo de lo que podría haber imaginado.

De entrada, al saludar a un par de sus tías, éstas le han mirado de manera acusadora preguntando inquisitivamente por Jack cuando no lo han visto llegar con ella, a lo cual Lena no ha tenido más remedio que decirles sobre su ruptura muy a regañadientes y la noticia se ha regado como pólvora entre todos consiguiendo todo tipo de comentarios y críticas; algunas buenas, pero la mayoría se han centrado en criticar su manera de ser que ha sido lo que ha espantado al muchacho.

Se supone que con su familia y, ¿se ponen de lado de Jack?

Si ha sido el cretino ese quien le ha engañado por poco más de año y medio, y ahora es ella quien tiene el problema para conseguir un buen partido para casarse; así que desde que todo mundo se ha empeñado en ofrecerle su opinión al respecto, como si fuesen expertos en la materia, Lena ha decidido que no desea socializar más y ha optado por sentarse en el pequeño rincón más alejado de la casa.

—No, no, no Lena, a tu edad tu madre ya estaba casada al igual que tu tía Leonor y tu tía Lucy y estaba en espera de tu hermano Lex, ¿Cuánto más piensas esperar para hacer lo propio? — Inquiere su tía Leah, su tía metiche número 1 — Leslie ya lleva dos años de feliz matrimonio y solo es un par de años mayor que tú — sus otras dos tías asienten concordando.

—Una joven de 25 años ya debe estar casada o cuando menos comprometida y próxima a casarse — asevera su tía Leonor con gesto adusto mirándola como si tuviera una especie de plaga que quiere evitar a lo cual Lena se contiene de responderle de mala manera recordándole las vergonzosas circunstancias por las cuales Leslie se ha tenido que casar — Lilian, ¿es que acaso nunca educaste de buena manera a Lenita? — Le recrimina a su hermana con una dulce voz denotando preocupación claramente fingida negando levemente con la cabeza mientras su madre parece un tanto avergonzada por los reproches, evidentemente sin la clara intención de defenderla.

Así que sentada, con un trago de whiskey en la mano, Lena se dedica a estudiar las diferentes relaciones que puede ubicar, cómo es su interacción, aunque no todos parecen tener algo como miel sobre hojuelas tal como aparentan sus padres o incluso su hermano, que ha encontrado en Eve todo lo que siempre ha querido en una esposa, no puede evitar sentir envidia de su relación y con ello desea cada vez más encontrar su media naranja.

***

Con completa decepción, ha dejado la reunión familiar lo más temprano que ha podido pues tanta toxicidad al respecto de su soltería le ha causado cierto malestar que no sabría cómo describir fingiendo que tiene trabajo pendiente y que éste no puede esperar a ser terminado, pero lo que sí es verdad es que ya no soporta todos los comentarios criticando su capacidad para conseguirse un esposo o esposa.

Así que, sin ánimos de llegar a su solitario departamento, decide caminar un poco para despejar su mente del mal trago que le ha hecho pasar su familia durante toda la tarde debiendo tragarse su orgullo de Luthor mordiendo su lengua para evitar decirles unas cuantas verdades respecto a sus hijas y todos sus criticones familiares.

Sin darse cuenta, llega a un pequeño minisúper de alimentos orgánicos y artesanales, tal vez un poco de alcohol sin aditivos ni conservadores le caiga bien a su hígado después de haber pasado por tantos corajes y whiskey puro, una combinación difícil de digerir a causa de su familia.

Entra en el pequeño local y camina directamente al área de productos refrigerados buscando alcohol y toma un six de botellas de cerveza artesanal, no es muy conocedora del producto, pero revisando las etiquetas sugiere que son un buen producto sin conservadores y bla bla bla; por lo que sin mucho que analizar, toma el paquete de botellas y se dirige a pagar a la única caja que está vacía casi al igual que todo el local excepto por una señora de avanzada edad que está dando su recorrido cargando su canastilla con algunos productos del diario y que tal vez esté haciendo su despensa.

—Buenas noches, ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba? — Pregunta con gesto aburrido el cajero observando las seis botellas que lleva Lena en su mano.

—Sí, gracias — la pelinegra se obliga a forzar una sonrisa buscando en su bolsillo un billete para cubrir la compra.

—Necesito su identificación — comenta con el cajero con una sonrisa boba y ¿coqueta? Lena no sabe descifrar, pero obviamente con la clara intención de molestarla, una persona más que quiere seguir arruinando su día.

—Soy mayor de edad — responde enojada y frustrada Lena — y tengo dinero para pagar — añade.

—Identificación… — Insiste el cajero esperando con ello conseguir su nombre y quizá una cita.

Lena suelta un bufido frustrado y se encamina buscando a quien pedir el favor de hacer la compra que el estúpido cajero no quiere hacer con ella, refunfuñado observa a su alrededor y no se atreve a acercarse a la señora por lo que recorre los pequeños pasillos buscando a alguien más, pero está tan concentrada en maldecir al cajero y a su futura familia que pasa de largo a una chica alta y rubia, quien está observando un paquete de papel higiénico mientras comprime uno de los rollos comprobando su esponjosidad o lo que sean una canastilla cargada descansa a su lado,

—¿Estás segura que debe ser de esa marca? Porque encontré otra que parece más resistente — comenta hablando por celular, no parece muy convencida pues su mirada viaja entre dos paquetes del papel de diferentes marcas —…Está bien, está bien solo porque tengo hambre y quiero llegar a quitarme los zapatos — termina la llamada, pero su mirada sigue fija entre los paquetes de diferente marca.

Lena duda entre acercarse o no, pero mientras se decide puede detallar la esbelta pero muscular figura de la joven bajo sus ropas, pues estas se ciñen de manera delicada y apretada a su cuerpo; sus pantalones de tela color gris combinan perfectamente con su camisa blanca de pequeño estampado floral en color azul coronando su atuendo con su abrigo en color azul de una tonalidad intermedia; sus largos y rubios cabellos caen como cascada por sus hombros adornados con un par de pequeñas trenzas en forma de diadema apartando su cabello de su frente y de los costados de su cabeza, un par de lentes enmarcan sus ojos que a pesar de no ver su tonalidad puede adivinar que posee una mirada dulce junto a una sonrisa traviesa que de momento se oculta en su serio gesto pensativo; la pelinegra sacude la cabeza levemente saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y se decide a acercarse.

—Perdona — Lena interrumpe tímidamente la batalla interna — ¿podrías ayudarme pagando esto? — Levanta el paquete de cervezas.

—Oh, claro — la extraña le ofrece una sonrisa amistosa y Lena se topa con un par de profundos zafiros que le miran de manera amable mientras toma las cervezas de la mano de la pelinegra llevando consigo uno de los paquetes del papel higiénico y su canastilla con sus compras, que por lo que Lena puede ver son muchos alimentos, quizá para una fiesta, aunque decide ignorar el hecho pues ya casi consigue llevarse sus cervezas.

—Buenas noches, ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba? — Saluda el cajero una vez que se han llegado a la caja con su gesto monótono mientras escanea todos los productos incluyendo las cervezas de Lena sin siquiera pedir la identificación a la chica, lo cual sorprende y molesta de sobremanera a la pelinegra.

—¿A ella no le vas a pedir la identificación? — Murmura burlona Lena.

—¿Algo más? — El cajero ignora de manera olímpica a la pelinegra y coloca en bolsa de papel los productos de la chica, quien le extiende unos billetes para pagar el ticket mientras la pelinegra toma una de las botellas para quitar la tapa y beber un trago de su contenido mofándose del cajero por su anterior actitud hacia ella.

—Es todo, gracias — la rubia levanta las bolsas sin ningún esfuerzo y se encamina hacia la salida mientras Lena toma del asa el paquete de las cervezas dirigiendo su gesto burlón hacia el cajero dando otro trago del embriagante líquido.

Tanto está disfrutando de burlarse del cajero que tarda en percatarse de su falta de modales para agradecer el gesto hacia la chica que amablemente ha pagado por sus cervezas, aunque una idea más clara viene a su mente: una posible cita; por lo que busca hacia donde se dirige la chica y casi corre para poder alcanzarla.

—Oye, no te di las gracias — comenta Lena iniciando la conversación una vez que le ha alcanzado.

—No ha sido nada, fue un gusto poder ayudarte con ese problema — le responde con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro que ha sido mucho, ¿puedo invitarte una? — La pelinegra extiende las botellas para que la chica tome una — Por favor, insisto, de cualquier forma, son todas para mí — añade nerviosa de que la chica le rechace.

—Está bien, regularmente no bebo antes de la cena, pero que demonios — la rubia coloca las bolsas de papel en una pequeña jardinera cerca de ellas — a tu salud — brinda levantando la botella una vez que ha quitado la tapa y da un largo trago dejando el líquido hasta la mitad de la botella.

—Wow, ¿día difícil? — Se aventura a preguntar Lena.

—Y que lo digas, mi jefe es un cretino que se cree que uno es una máquina para terminar el trabajo a tiempo récord — comenta la rubia empujando sus gafas que parecen haberse resbalado por el puente de su nariz — ¿mal día también? — Regresa la pregunta cuando la pelinegra destapa otra cerveza.

—Pésimo, una reunión familiar de locos… — Responde Lena comenzando a contarle su terrible tarde, la pelinegra se sorprende de la facilidad con la que se ha soltado hablando de lo horrible que es su familia respecto al tema del matrimonio con esta, amigable extraña de dulce sonrisa y cuyos labios le parecen suaves, incluso a la distancia en que se encuentra.

Y sin darse cuenta, el six de cervezas casi desaparece en cuestión de minutos y ahora ambas están compartiendo un paquete de botanas orgánicas de frutas deshidratadas con sabor picoso, ambas han caído en el sopor de una agradable charla que si alguien las viera diría que son amigas desde hace años.

Aunque no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pero perdura lo suficiente como para dejar un buen sabor de boca y la amena conversación se ve interrumpida por el timbre de la llamada del celular de la rubia, quien se disculpar para responder girándose levemente para atender.

—Sí, ya voy…Me salió un imprevisto… — Responde la rubia mirando de soslayo a Lena con una sonrisa cómplice por haberse quedado enfrascada en la conversación — Ya casi llegando al edificio, no desesperes… — Corta la comunicación y guarda el celular en su bolsillo para poder maniobrar con las bolsas de su mandado se gira para poder ver a Lena de frente — Bien, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo… — Un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, apenada — Pero tuve un momento agradable con agradable compañía, espero que podamos volver a coincidir — comenta estirando su mano derecha cargando las bolsas con su brazo izquierdo — Kara, mucho gusto — al fin la desconocida tiene nombre.

—Lena y yo también espero que nos veamos otra vez — toma la mano percatándose de lo suave que es, aunque puede detectar ciertas superficies callosas — y el gusto es mío, hasta luego Kara — decir su nombre le causa ciertos escalofríos.

Ambas se despiden, pero se percatan de que van en la misma dirección hacia el mismo edificio, lo cual les hace sentir algo tontas puesto que han pasado todo ese tiempo en plena calle cuando ha podido estar en el lobby, saludan al portero en la recepción y caminan hacia el elevador.

—Creo que me estás siguiendo — comenta Lena con tono divertido presionando el botón para abrir las puertas del elevador.

—Me parece que eres tú quien me sigue a mí — contraataca Kara sonriendo mientras deja entrar a Lena primero y sus manos se vuelven a tocar cuando presionan los respectivos botones con los pisos consecutivos — me parece que somos vecinas — observa sonriendo.

—Sí, eso parece — afirma Lena — creo que ya tengo a quien pedirle una taza de azúcar cuando se me termine — añade sonriendo con un poco de coquetería, intentando comprobar si a la rubia le van las chicas.

—Eh… Sí, cuando me quieras — balbucea nerviosa — quiero decir cuando gustes — se corrige abofeteándose mentalmente por su metida de pata — bueno, creo que yo me bajo aquí — observa Kara parándose en medio de las puertas sin ninguna intención de querer irse — sí, aquí es mi piso — comenta sin dar paso alguno.

—Sí, es tu piso — sonríe Lena ante el nerviosismo de la rubia, quien por fin se decide y sale y la pelinegra le observa caminar hacia la puerta de su departamento y reacciona —¡Espera, Kara! — Sale a toda prisa del ascensor — Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana, digo para agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy por mí — “buena excusa, Lenita”, piensa para sí a lo cual la rubia le ofrece una enorme sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, ¿me pasas tu número de celular para ponernos de acuerdo? — Se aventura Kara comenzando a pensar donde la llevará.

—Bueno, ahora sí te dejo llegar a tu departamento — se despide Lena, una vez que han intercambiado información presionando el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor que se abren para dejarla ingresar.

—Que tengas una buena noche, Lena — se despide Kara abriendo la puerta del departamento — te dije que ya venía, Kor… — La conversación queda a medias pues las puertas del ascensor se cierran al igual que la puerta del departamento.

Las puertas se cierran y Lena da un pequeño salto, feliz del pequeño golpe de suerte que ha tenido con esa dulce rubia y ha conseguido una cita, que espera sea como ese momento que han pasado conversando en la calle o quizá hasta mejor, pues bien dicen que no es el lugar sino más bien la compañía.

Quizá el día ha comenzado fatal, pero esos minutos al lado de la rubia le han parecido la gloria eterna y todo su mal día ha mejorado gracias a esa amable extraña, aunque no se ha detenido a pensar que esa es la otra sexy vecina que han mencionado sus amigas y la cual es la compañera y amiga de Korra, su juicio se ha nublado por la creciente alegría que le ha invadido.

_“Estoy ansiando que llegue mañana” _Lena

La pelinegra escribe el mensaje y lo envía presionando el ícono con el nombre de Kara en la pantalla táctil de su celular.

_“También yo __😉__” responde_ Kara con un emoji de carita sonriente que está guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Ese simple y pequeño texto logra despertar la emoción en Lena, quien logra olvidar por completo los eventos de su día, e incluso sus desastrosas citas anteriores y ahora solo anhela que llegue la hora acordada para ver a su diosa rubia.


	14. Cita: ¿Qué tu hiciste qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Déjame ver sí lo entendí bien — interviene Sam un tanto exasperada paseando delante de Lena de un lado a otro mientras acaricia su vientre abultado de manera ausente intentando no perder la paciencia con su amiga mientras Asami y Michiru permanecen sentadas a ambos lados de la chica cada una sujetando sus manos mostrando su apoyo — ¡¿Conseguiste una buena cita, lo bastante atractiva, atenta, considerada y dulce y te quedaste dormida a mitad de la película casi babeando su ropa mientras estabas en los brazos de Morfeo?! — Exclama la morena pues por un momento le ha parecido que su amiga ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien que parece tener genuino interés en ella y termina arruinándolo todo de la manera más torpe que pudo haber pasado y a lo cual Lena se encoje de hombros hundiéndose en el sillón sintiéndose avergonzada de cómo ha terminado la cita y ahora que Sam hace el recuento de los eventos de hace un par de días se siente todavía peor y a pesar de que no quiere se echar a llorar de manera desconsolada pues se siente vulnerable en esos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, no tengo excusa pero tuve demasiado trabajo en los días anteriores que no tuve oportunidad de escribir nada de nada, pero acá andamos tratando de retomar el ritmo y espero les guste el capítulo.

**Cita: ¿Qué tu hiciste qué?**

—Déjame ver sí lo entendí bien — interviene Sam un tanto exasperada paseando delante de Lena de un lado a otro mientras acaricia su vientre abultado de manera ausente intentando no perder la paciencia con su amiga mientras Asami y Michiru permanecen sentadas a ambos lados de la chica cada una sujetando sus manos mostrando su apoyo — ¡¿Conseguiste una buena cita, lo bastante atractiva, atenta, considerada y dulce y te quedaste dormida a mitad de la película casi babeando su ropa mientras estabas en los brazos de Morfeo?! — Exclama la morena pues por un momento le ha parecido que su amiga ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien que parece tener genuino interés en ella y termina arruinándolo todo de la manera más torpe que pudo haber pasado y a lo cual Lena se encoje de hombros hundiéndose en el sillón sintiéndose avergonzada de cómo ha terminado la cita y ahora que Sam hace el recuento de los eventos de hace un par de días se siente todavía peor y a pesar de que no quiere se echar a llorar de manera desconsolada pues se siente vulnerable en esos momentos.

—Sam, ya basta — le pide Michiru intentando calmar la situación — no es necesario que Lena se sienta peor de lo que ya se siente en estos momentos, habrá más oportunidades — trata de sembrar optimismo.

—Así es, esto solo es otro bache y nuestra chica es fuerte, inteligente y hermosa — Asami le da un abrazo a Lena de lado intentando mostrarle el apoyo que sabe necesita — además dices que te dijo que lo pasó genial contigo y que esperaba volver a repetirlo, ¿no? — Comenta optimista.

—Pero no me ha enviado algún nuevo mensaje — se queja Lena con la voz quebrada observando al celular que permanece sobre la mesa de centro recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga pelinegra.

—Tal vez…Ha tenido mucho trabajo y por eso no se ha podido comunicar contigo — añade un poco más calmada Sam sintiéndose demasiado culpable por cómo se ha comportado con su amiga.

Lena intenta creer y convencerse de que Sam tiene razón pues la rubia le ha asegurado que, a pesar de los infortunados eventos ocurridos durante su cita, lo ha pasado muy bien durante su cita, aunque la pelinegra siente que, con su suerte, ha terminado por espantar a Kara y arruinado lo que podría haber sido un posible romance futuro.

*** **** Flashback **** ***

Lena ha estado tan emocionada desde que ha concertado la cita con su vecina, que ha enviado las buenas nuevas al grupo de Whatsapp que sus amigas tienen pidiendo consejos porque lo que menos quiere es arruinarlo con su ligera torpeza cuando está nerviosa por lo que todas le aconsejan que se relaje para poder pensar en ideas respecto a la ropa que debería usar pues la rubia solo le ha dicho que use algo cómodo y casual, aunque el cuarteto intuye que podría llevarla al cine, quizá a la ópera o algún tipo de espectáculo pues por la vaga descripción que Lena les ha dado, la chica parece alguien tranquila, relajada y que tiene gusto por las artes.

Las cuatro amigas se mantienen quebrándose la cabeza en la videollamada grupal que tienen hasta que Lena recibe un mensaje por parte de Kara preguntándole si le agrada la idea de algo relajado como ir al cine y después por algo para cenar y a lo cual la pelinegra accede de inmediato sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez no les agrade el mismo género en cuanto a películas, aunque lo que realmente le interesa es pasar más tiempo con la rubia.

Con algo un poco más claro de qué esperar, Lena intenta limpiar su ocupada agenda de ese día para poder regresar a casa temprano y terminar de arreglarse a tiempo, cosa que logra a penas pues sus aburridas reuniones del día no le permiten hacerlo debido a los temas importantes que se deben tratar sí que hastiada de su día laboral y a pesar de que solo quiere llegar a casa y tomar una larga ducha caliente en su tina degustando una copa de vino tinto, logra hacer que su agotado cuerpo entre en la ducha para tomar su merecido baño con agua caliente para relajar sus cansados músculos.

Por suerte, su atuendo ya está seleccionado y esperando sobre la cama, cortesía de sus amigas que se han pasado por su departamento una hora antes y le han dejado una nota deseándole la mejor de las suertes y que se relaje para que pueda disfrutar de su cita.

Decidiendo dejar su largo cabello suelto cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros para ahorrar más tiempo para su maquillaje que al final decide dejarlo lo más natural posible, se encuentra contemplando el aspecto de su figura en un par de jeans junto una blusa roja de mangas largas junto a unas cómodas botas negras de tacón a la altura del tobillo con una pequeña bolsa de mano lo suficientemente grande como para cargar con lo más indispensable como lo es su cartera, celular y llaves.

Se toma una foto en su espejo de cuerpo entero y la envía al grupo de sus amigas recibiendo solo halagos y deseos de buena suerte así que dándose un último vistazo, toma un suéter ligero por si la noche se refresca un poco más tarde y se encamina hacia el elevador y una vez que llega al lobby del edificio, decide que irá caminando pues el cine no está a más de unas nueve o tal vez diez cuadras debido a que Kara le ha comunicado que estarían llegando tarde si regresara al edificio.

Por lo que tomando con un poco de fuerza el cordón de su bolsa de manera nerviosa se encamina hacia el punto de reunión comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca para calcular el tiempo que le tomaría llegar y apresura un poco el paso repasando en su mente algunas líneas que decir o algún cumplido que pudiera decirle para romper el hielo una vez que volviera a hablar con la rubia por lo que estando a media cuadra de llegar a su destino vuelve a repetirse las frases para evitar sentirse más nerviosa.

—Te ves muy linda… Ay gracias…Tú te ves muy guapa… ¿Quieres, darme un beso?... Jejeje ah no… — Comenta a la nada y se responde a sí misma estando a unos pasos de llegar al cine deteniéndose cerca de la entrada buscando con la mirada a su rubia cita, quien se encuentra de espaldas observando la cartelera así que apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro se acerca y tímidamente atrae su atención — Kara… — Le sonríe de la manera más encantadora que puede.

—Lena, hola — la rubia le responde una vez que se gira y le da una amplia y genuina sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura y Lena no puede evitar dar un vistazo a su atuendo, un par de jeans color gris claro junto a una camisa blanca fajada con un ligero suéter color verde menta ambas prendas ceñidas a su torso realzando los músculos en esa zona y combinadas a un par de botas de tobillo en color camel, cualquier otra persona que usara esas prendas debía ser un nerd total, pero en Kara, ese tipo de ropa realza y también acentúa su dulce y calmada personalidad completamente encantadora — ¿cómo estás? — Con esa pregunta sus azules orbes parecen iluminarse una vez que sus miradas chocan

—Bien — responde simplemente y Lena puede sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando la rubia se inclina ligeramente para besar su mejilla a modo de saludo, pero con lo nerviosas que están ambas no logran coordinarse y cuando Lena se acerca Kara se aleja ligeramente y viceversa haciendo de ese simple gesto el saludo más raro una vez que ambas logran conectar las mejillas para el saludo.

—Ya tengo los boletos — la rubia se aleja levantando el par de papeles en su mano indicando que entren — ¿entramos? — Lena asiente nerviosa todavía por el incómodo saludo así que ambas entran buscando la sala donde se proyectará la película con el tiempo justo para pasar por la dulcería para comprar algún refrigerio.

Lena se sorprende ligeramente al ver la cantidad de comida que Kara carga en ambos brazos, la rubia un tanto avergonzada le ha advertido que tiene un apetito voraz y que su estómago parece ser un pequeño hoyo negro o más bien “un barril sin fondo”, como su hermana suele bromear con ella, la pelinegra encuentra divertida la situación y no puede evitar soltar una ligera carcajada ante el comentario sintiendo que sus nervios y estrés se esfuman poco a poco debido a que pasar tiempo con la rubia significa reír bastante con sus pequeñas bromas y comentarios simples, una buena terapia que la pelinegra necesita.

El inicio de la película se muestra interesante, aunque conforme avanza la proyección Lena no puede evitar sentir cansancio debido a las pocas horas que ha sido capaz de dormir debido a la emoción de la cita la noche anterior aunado al agotador día que ha tenido lleno de reuniones por lo que de a poco cae en el sopor del sueño cabeceando de vez en cuando perdiéndose la mayor parte de la trama de la película, la rubia le mira de reojo observando que intenta de todo para mantenerse despierta incluso se estira un poco en su asiento aunque también entendería si de un momento a otro termina dormida en el asiento por lo que gira su rostro para y le dedica una sonrisa que Lena le corresponde de manera soñolienta.

—¿Quieres un poco? — Kara le ofrece palomitas a lo cual Lena acepta muy a su pesar pues sus párpados pesan una tonelada y le está costando trabajo mantenerlos abiertos.

Y de un momento a otro, al terminar de pasar las rosetas, se deja vencer por el sueño y poco a poco acomoda la cabeza en el cómodo hombro de su acompañante, quien al sentir el peso extra se acomoda en su asiento para permitir que Lena se acomode mejor y tenga un mejor descanso pues le parece que incluso con los ojos cerrados se ve hermosa y no puede evitar sentir un ligero vuelco al imaginarla durmiendo en a su lado sobre una cama en una posición más cómoda.

Poco antes de terminar la función, Kara mueve levente a Lena para despertar a la bella durmiente fingiendo no haberla visto dormida durante casi toda la película a lo cual la pelinegra acomoda su posición en su asiento mientras se refriega los ojos para espantar el sueño de ellos sintiéndose más que avergonzada deseando que la tierra se abra y la trague porque no soportaría saber que su cita le ha visto dormir.

Los créditos comienzan a proyectarse y las luces vuelven a la sala dando por terminada la película por lo que las comienzan a desalojar la habitación así que la pareja espera un poco para evitar la pequeña aglomeración en la puerta y se queda un poco rezagada.

—Y, ¿te gustó la película? — Pregunta Kara para romper el silencio una vez que caminan hacia el recibidor del cine, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No sé por qué no la había visto — comenta Lena intentando parecer interesada, aunque realmente no recuerda mucho — estaba muy buena — añade.

—Sí, aunque te dormiste y no la viste — responde la rubia entre dientes conteniendo la risa a lo cual la pelinegra se muestra avergonzada, pero trata de mantener su dignidad en la situación.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunta disimulando no haber escuchado el comentario.

—No, nada, que sí estuvo muy buena — no puede evitar reírse contagiando a su acompañante para mostrarle que no le molesta ni le incomoda para nada lo que ha pasado para no hacerla sentir mal.

Caminando hacia el auto de la rubia, que es un modelo SUV de Toyota en color en color gris, se dirigen hacia un sencillo restaurante de comida japonesa, Lena observa el menú en sus manos leyendo todos los nombres de los platillos que ofrecen, aunque sí es sincera la verdad es que el sushi nunca ha sido de su agrado y Kara al ver la cara de indecisión sobre qué escoger, le da alguna que otra opción, pero la pelinegra sigue sin decidir qué ordenar así que deja que la rubia ordene por ambas.

Y mientras esperan a que la cena llegue, ambas comienzan una amena charla comenzando a conocerse un poco más, Lena le cuenta que es la CEO de L-Corp y que no hace mucho se ha establecido como una de las empresas líderes en tecnología siendo asociada a Industrias Futuro y mientras hace mención de esto se da cuenta de que Kara le escucha de manera atenta y hasta emocionada de escucharla hablar sobre sus realizaciones personales.

La rubia le cuenta que es editora junior en jefe de la sección de deportes para CatCo no hace mucho, le gusta escribir en su tiempo libre, pero también le gusta hacer deporte, de hecho le gusta practicar artes marciales mixtas y junto a su mejor amiga han competido y ganado alguno que otro campeonato, aunque ha dejado de lado su carrera como luchadora por su pasión que es escribir por lo que se ha licenciado en periodismo además de que su hermana le ha pedido dejar esa vida de violencia para hacerse de un nombre en el mundo del periodismo y quizá también para poder publicar algún libro en su momento aunque también es voluntaria en diversas áreas porque le gusta ayudar las personas y de momento es bombero voluntaria a medio tiempo junto a su amiga cuando el trabajo se los permite.

—…Y cuando estaba en la universidad conocí a mi mejor amiga cuando ambas nos unimos al equipo de lucha en la división femenil, fuimos todo un caso porque teníamos mucho en común además del amor por la comida, y de hecho nos conocimos antes en un restaurante donde puedes comer todo lo que quieras, no recuerdo el nombre, pero a veces vamos a los bufet solo para retarnos y ver quien derrota a quien, pero siempre quedamos empate porque terminan echándonos porque ella también es un “barril sin fondo, come cuanto hay” como yo — sonríe ampliamente la rubia al recordar cómo se han conocido ella y Korra — y pues hace un par de años decidí retirarme de las luchas, pero ella sigue ahí y lo está haciendo muy bien, su padre quiere que retome el camino de las políticas como él, pero Korra simplemente dice que no está lista — Lena omite la mención del nombre de la morena porque está más emocionada escuchando las vivencias de su acompañante — así que por eso nos mudamos juntas mientras figuramos qué estamos haciendo, pero ella más que nada para hacerse un nombre, yo solo trato de mejorar las cosas escribiendo sobre las cosas que las personas deberían saber — intenta restarle importancia a su labor como periodista.

—Podrás engañarme, pero creo que llegarás a ser una gran periodista — admite la pelinegra después de escuchar cómo habla sobre su pasión al escribir — creo que solo debes esperar el momento adecuado y comenzarán a notarte — intenta alentarle — pero ahora que lo pienso un poco, ¿CatCo no es más una revista más de moda y chismes? — Toma un ligero sorbo de su sake.

—No solo de esos temas, Cat comenzó a expandir la revista para más secciones y está considerando separarlos en diferentes revistas para que cada sección tenga su propia revista solo que todavía no se ajustan los costos para que bajen un poco más — trata de explicar los planes futuros de su jefa cuando son interrumpidas por la llegada de sus platillos — muero de hambre, se ve delicioso, espero te guste — toma su par de palillos y comienza a degustar su platillo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de hastío con la que la pelinegra observa su plato dando una pequeña probada tomando a penas un mini bocado del platillo y llevándolo a su boca, más tarda en probarlo cuando ya lo está regresando al plato con total desagrado marcado por todo su rostro — soy más fan y adicta a la comida china, especialmente a los postickers, pero esta noche tenía antojo de sushi — comenta la rubia devorando su plato mientras Lena da pequeños bocados intentando pasar con desagrado cada bocado cuando Kara no la ve mientras da pequeños sorbos al sake cada vez que prueba su comida.

—Sí, el sushi está bien — la pelinegra intenta contener sus ganas de vomitar hasta ese punto y no es que no le guste el sushi, pero los platillos que involucran pescado en general no son muy de su agrado.

El resto de la cena pasa como una tortura para Lena, que a fuerzas termina la mitad de su plato cuando finge estar llena y no querer más culpando a los bocadillos del cine y ante lo cual Kara no objeta nada, aunque Lena se sorprende de ver que la rubia ha devorado una gran cantidad de chucherías y todavía tiene espacio para más.

Al terminar la cena, ambas se encuentran en una amena charla sobre libros, un tópico que Lena podría manejar a la perfección puesto que ama la lectura y encuentra en Kara a una compañera devora libros al igual que ella por lo que no tendrían tiempo suficiente para charlar al respecto toda esa noche ni quizá el día siguiente, pero desafortunadamente la rubia comprueba la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se da cuenta de que ya es algo tarde y tal vez no tardarán en echarlas del restaurante porque pronto cerrarán así que dando por terminada la cita, ambas regresan a la camioneta de Kara y se dirigen hacia su edificio donde ambas viven y donde curiosamente jamás se habían visto antes.

Después de estacionar en su lugar asignado, Kara se encamina hacia donde Lena le espera en el lobby del edificio para acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento como dicta la regla de la galantería y cortesía volviendo a enfrascarse en los títulos de libros en camino hacia el piso 28.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí puedo decirle al mundo que he visto Infierno en la tormenta…— Comenta Lena una vez que han salido del elevador intentando hacer un chiste porque ni siquiera ha visto la película.

—Digamos que medio visto porque te quedaste dormida a media función — refuta Kara tratando de contener una carcajada por las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelinegra.

—¿Te diste cuenta? — Pregunta apenada la pelinegra evitando encontrarse con su mirada.

—Babeaste mi hombro — bromea la rubia.

—Ay por Dios, que vergüenza — se queja Lena cubriendo su rostro con sus manos completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—Pero te veías muy tierna durmiendo — admite Kara dedicándole una sonrisa enternecida por la reacción — Lena, en verdad no tienes que avergonzarte entiendo que siendo CEO tal vez hayas tenido un día agotador — le dedica una mirada comprensiva — pero en serio, pasé un agradable rato en tu compañía — levanta la mano para colocar un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la pelinegra para poder observar sus facciones — espero que podamos repetirlo — sus miradas quedan enganchadas observándose entre sí y tanteando el terreno, la mano de Kara que ha apartado el mechón de su rostro, se queda en su mejilla mientras la rubia se inclina hacia ella acercando un poco más su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se acercan hasta los labios de la pelinegra y depositan un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Lena siente el tímido contacto y su piel se estremece aceptando el beso, pero deseando más así que una vez que la rubia se ha apartado la mirada de la pelinegra se engancha con la de Kara y ambas pueden detectar la dilatación de sus pupilas que arden en deseos de un beso más profundo, por lo que, como si de un imán se tratase, sus labios se enganchan en una lucha desesperada por acariciarse más y ante lo cual, sus lenguas no se pueden quedar atrás; Kara coloca ambas manos en las mejillas de Lena atrayéndola más hacía sí para profundizar el beso perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

Hasta que el insistente tono de llamada en el celular de Lena, les hace apartarse ligeramente aun con los ojos cerrados ambas no pueden evitar pasar la lengua por sus labios para saborear el beso que han compartido hace unos momentos y la pelinegra siente un ligero sabor a cereza combinado con fresa o quizá es otra fruta, no está muy segura, pero de lo que sí está segura es que matará a quien sea que esté llamándole en ese momento.

—Creo que deberías contestar, parece ser muy importante — comenta Kara sonriendo tímidamente al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de la llamada.

—Puede esperar… — Le resta importancia la pelinegra intentando seguir en donde lo han dejado apagando el celular sin detenerse a mirar el ID.

—Entonces, ¿pasamos o nos quedamos aquí? — Sugiere la rubia con una pequeña insinuación en su voz esperando tener algo de acción esa noche, aunque tampoco quiere acelerar las cosas, igual se conformaría con pasar a conversar otro momento más pues la verdad es que Lena le gusta y mucho.

—Sí…— La pelinegra comienza a buscar sus llaves y abre la puerta del departamento cuando las palabras de Alex sobre la prohibición del sexo en la primera cita —No, ¿sabes qué? Ya me acordé que tengo una junta muy temprano por la mañana así que…

—Sí, está bien, asuntos de CEO… — Sonríe un poco forzada la rubia, pero comprende la posición de la joven — De hecho, yo también tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día — conviene la rubia, quien se acerca a Lena y le da un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida — que descanses y buenas noches, Lena — se gira para caminar hacia el elevador.

—Sí, tú también descansa Kara — se despide Lena cuando las puertas se cierran y pierde de vista a la rubia.

Entra en su departamento y da un suspiro contento, pues des todas las citas que ha tenido, incluyendo la que ha tenido con Korra, esta con Kara ha sido la mejor, incluso quitando la parte de la cena y que se ha quedado dormida durante una parte de la cita y solo espera que la negación en la parte del sexo no influya en la decisión de Kara de volver a pedirle que salgan así que mantiene sus esperanzas elevadas de que la rubia también lo ha pasado bien a su lado y ahora solo le resta esperar la llamada.

*** **** Fin de Flashback **** ***

Pero las esperanzas de Lena se están volviendo añicos después de que han pasado un par de días y la rubia no se ha comunicado con ella, ni siquiera un pequeño mensaje de buenos días o hey, cómo estás, quizá si se ha arrepentido y no se pondrá en contacto con ella.

—Quizá sí debí tener sexo con ella — comenta Lena con la mirada perdida — ¿debería invitarla a cenar esta noche para acceder a tener sexo con ella? — La loca idea le ronda en la mente por la desesperación.

—¡¡NO!! — Intervienen sus tres amigas asustándola.

—Lo que queremos decir, es que no debes mostrar desesperación — interviene Michiru — recuerda que a veces solo quieren eso y después de que lo consiguen, se van, dale un par de días, dices que trabaja en una revista, quizá le ha surgido mucho trabajo porque estamos a fin de mes — sugiere.

—Michi tiene razón, además dijiste que se mostró muy interesada y tuvieron su click, espera un poco, no la asustes — secunda Asami.

—A parte si no te busca, todavía están las opciones de mi cuñada y la amiga de la novia de Asami — sugiere Sam moviendo las cejas de manera pícara.

—Gracias chicas, por no dejarme cometer un tonto error — sus amigas le miran de manera cariñosa y se dan un abrazo de manera grupal mientras Lena piensa si debería enviarle un mensaje a Kara intentando buscar una conversación, pero decide que será mejor esperar un poco, la clase del curso será en un par de días y quizá en ese lapso de tiempo la rubia se ponga en contacto con ella, aunque tal vez debería mantener sus opciones abiertas y conocer a la amiga de la novia de Asami y la cuñada de Sam.

—Y hablando de novias, Asami, ¿Por qué motivo, razón y circunstancia no hemos conocido a la tuya? — Objeta Sam para enfrascarse en un nuevo tema de conversación para dejar descansar un rato a Lena.

—La conocerán, ya la conocerán… — Asami les dedica una sonrisa traviesa sin soltar más detalles.


End file.
